A foster girl named Chloe
by chalek4ev
Summary: Chalek goodness about a foster chloe who goes to live with valentina jasmine and yes alek. yes they are mai they know she is the uniter and much better than this summery you decide if i continue it
1. Chapter 1

**AN:HEY ITS ME AGAIN AND IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY THEN ILL UPDATE SOON BUT THIS POPPED IN MY HEAD TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Chloe POV**

Every child deserves a childhood full of happiness and play well then if you have ever spoken to a foster parent you know that is almost always not true they make the children do chores and then if anything goes wrong they beat you up. My name is Chloe King and my parents were killed in an order raid when I was very little no older than 3 or maybe 4. The order is an organization of humans who want to destroy the Mai. Now you ask who are the Mai are decedents of the Egyptian cat goddess Bassett. We can grow claws are eyes turn to slits we are more agile and faster than humans in all essence superheroes but if being hunted by assassins wasn't bad enough we are also hunted by these creatures called jackals they are part dog and filthy creature I've only ever met one nice on Kai. Kai and I met 2 homes ago and he was like a big brother to me a big brother I have always wanted. He told me that I was the Uniter after I got pushed off the top of the Eiffel tower is being told your not human is one thing being told you have nine lives to live then having to find out that each death will be more painful than the last then I will hopefully never have to die again because the pain felt like every bane in your body broke and you very being was being ripped to shred then but back together then everything goes black. Now I'm on my way to my next foster home that can evidently care for the all mighty Uniter of the race and unite the humans Mai and Jackals once again. From the pictures and names the Mai foster care organization sent me I will be staying with Valentina pride leader in San Francisco and her daughter Jasmine who seems about my age and a young boy Alek I believe who's family was also killed in a raid. He seems about seven or eight I hope they let me babysit for some extra cash till I can get a job because well I'm almost 17 going to be junior in high school this year. 'Only one more year and you're out of the system' I think as we pull up to a very tall building that must have an amazing view of San Francisco from the top floor. I get out of the cab and do my regular routine of thanking the cab driver and getting my bags and checking in and calling my social worker and telling her I made it and I'm fine and all that crap till finally I get to meet my new family. I ask the front desk for the room number and they send me up to a private floor with a private elevator and the only thought going through my head is 'the San Francisco Mai must be doing well'.

'knock,knock' "Valentina, Jasmine, Alek anybody Home its Chloe!" I yell through the front door. I hear feet shuffling on the other side of the door and when it finally swings open I see the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen "I'm sorry I must be at the wrong apartment" I apologize faking confidence as I look at the boy and almost melt. "No No sorry you are at the right apartment I'm Alek I thought they gave you a picture?"

"Yes they did give me a picture of a scrawny 7 year old boy" "Well I guess I need a more updated picture then don't, I" "well yes yes you do" Then we both brake out laughing. After I regain my composure I stand up "Can I come in now jet lag has caught up to me" "Oh I'm sorry come in Jasmine and Valentina won't be back till next week they are at some big time meeting about the uniter I guess she is coming to stay with us or something I'm guess you are part of her new protection" "Um who else is on the uniters protection" I ask "well I will be their main protection we will be joined at the hip I will be in all of their classes and follow them everywhere and all that kind of stuff and then comes Jasmine my cousin and a couple other Mai guards." "ok well then its very nice to meet my head protector please don't let me die again it totally sucks." "your, your, you're the uniter I had no idea I'm so sorry but um a about we start all over why don't you watch some TV and I will take you bags to your room and when I come back we can start over." "No its ok Chloe, Ms. King, king anything but that title by the way King is my last name the favorite one I've ever had so I kept it ok so TV sounds good and don't you dare go in any of my bags or I will have your head" "ok touchy make yourself at home" once he had wandered off I made my way over to watch TV. "Hey Chloe I will be in my room yell if you need anything" "K have fun" about an hour later I was insanely tired and in a sleep state wandered into a room that seemed to be a bedroom 'probably mine Alek would of said something if it was his right' I crawl into the bed and curl up against something warm but think nothing of it and drift off to the best sleep I've had in years.

Alek's POV

I was in a mostly sleep state when I feel something warm crawl into my bed. When it curls into me I look down to see that its Chloe and think about waking her up and showing her to her room or send her some remark about her throwing herself at me but when I look down she seems so peaceful unlike the tensed tired face of a girl who had to grow up to fast and didn't have a very good childhood and before I know it I'm drifting off to sleep next her with my arm around her waist. It was the best sleep I've had in years.

**AN:TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR MAKE IT A ONE SHOT LET ME KNOW WELL THANKS FOR READING PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW ICECREAM FOR ALL THAT DO AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE ICECREAM THAN ANY COOKIE YOU WANT THANKS LOL THAT WAS A THING BETWEEN A FRIEND OF MINE AND ME. ALSO PLEASE READ SUPERZOEY'S STORYS SHE IS AWSOME AND I AM COWRITING A STORY WITH HER YAY WELL REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:HEY I'M SUPER HAPPY BECAUSE I GOT 14 REVIEWS IN A DAY THAT'S MORE THAN MY LAST STORY GOT IN AN ENTIREWEEK AND A HALF SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS ONE FIRST 5 REVIEWS FOR ANTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW AND 7 REVIEWS AND I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS I MEANT TO PUT IT ON MY LAST STORY B UT I DO OWN THE PLOT YAY ME**

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up next to a warm body and something around my waist. In my half asleep state of mind I turn around to see a very peaceful boy, Alek to be exact. I ponder waking him and decide against seeing how peaceful he looked while laying there cuddled against this boy I have barely known for a day I ponder a dream I had on my 16th birthday the whole reason I came to the west coast. Bassett visited me one night to tell me about my duties I must fulfill before the age of 20 I was also told before I could unite the Mai I have to find my mate who lives somewhere in California I guess I mean she said in the far east how much further east can I get. I also can't help to wonder why I feel so safe here in Alek's arms but quickly push it aside he my head protector after all right that must be it.

**Alek's POV**

I wake up from the best sleep I've had since my parents had passed away but when I realize I'm not alone in bed I look over to see Chloe looking up at me but then I notice I have my arm around her waist and her lips are only inches away. Oh I wish I could kiss her but instead I simply say "good morning. sleep well?" " well yes I did and I'm really sorry I didn't know where my room was and so I came into the first room I saw and I didn't know…" I cut her off even though her little rant was rather cute "No, No its ok I saw you come in I know you were very tired and I contemplated showing you to your room but when I looked down you were already asleep and you looked very tired and before I knew it I was asleep right next to you so don't worry about it" "I really am sorry though I should of asked you where my room was earlier" "no its ok but how about I show you to your room now" "I would love that"

**Chloe's POV**

Alek showed me to my room and it was amazing it had a bed that was maybe a foot and a half off the floor and was against the wall and it must have been a queen and then I had 2 nightstands and it was all a glossy white but the fronts of the drawers were a glossy black same as everything else in the bed set but my comforter was a hot pink and then I had a dresser with a mirror and my own bathroom and there were touches of neon green and electric blue throughout the room and the walls were white with 3 multi color rugs and a huge flat screen TV that must have been 40 inches and was on the wall above the dresser. It looked amazing modern but totally and exactly me. "I love it" I screamed "good me and Jasmine picked everything out we were pretty sure you were a girl so we made it girly and she bought you some clothes and I don't know she splurged and when she gets back you will shop till you drop and splurge you will be her first real friend that was a girl trust me I'm her only friend and she needs some more I can't keep talking to her about guys especially my friends and how hot they are its just creepy….Hey what's so funny" "oh nothing just the face you made when you were talking about how hot your ummmm friends were it was just so, so, so funny and I can't wait to go shop till I drop I need some more clothes I've had some of these for years" I say pointing to my suitcase after the fit of giggles had resided. "so want some breakfast I'm an amazing chef when it comes to pancakes waffles chocolate chip waffles chocolate chip pancakes well you get it what do you want?" I asked Alek hoping he wanted food because I am starving. "well I will take the chocolate chip works with whipped cream on top and some strawberries and bacon please." "Great! That's just the way I like them"

**Alek's POV**

When Chloe offered to make breakfast I was ecstatic I hadn't had dinner yesterday and was starving and to top that off she likes everything the way I do well it will be good reference for future breakfasts. As I watch her cook I can't help but admire how smoothing she works in the kitchen like she has been doing it her entire life but from the foster homes I've been in I know hoe abusive they can be but I came to my aunt after about a year and a half in the system after they found me they found her so I didn't have to go long only till the paper was all done but her she has been a foster child for her whole life probably farced to do all the chores and that can be tiring but I can only imagine with how good the food will taste because it smells like heaven. "All done" she says snapping me back to reality and placing a plate identical to hers with 2 bacon strips on the side in which I eat first they taste amazing and then I dig into the waffles that taste absolutely amazing but are nothing compared to the slice of heaven she called pancakes. "you like it I'm guessing from the way you ate it in under 2 minutes while I haven't even finished my waffles" "well it was amazing" I say trying to distract her enough to steal some pancakes but am only met to the prongs of a fork being stabbed into my hand lightly but hard enough to make you say "OW" "hey don't you dare they are mine and I haven't eaten since yesterday morning" "ok ok how about this we play the question game and learn more about each other" "Sounds good to me"

"Favorite color"

"Blue. Favorite movie"

"I am Number 4. Favorite food"

"That's my fav too and umm my pancakes. Favorite sport"

"Love the pancakes and basketball I am the captain of the high school team after all. Favorite type of music?"

"Rock in roll or rap. Well I'm done with my breakfast so why don't we watch some TV"

"Sure but I invited some of the guys over to watch the game you can watch too if you want" "I would love to but won't they get the wrong Idea with me staying here." "oh Ya well how about I tell them you came to see Jasmine and she was away and I invited you to stay and watch the game how's that sound"

"Perfect."

**Chloe POV When the guys arrive.**

When Alek's "friends" arrived they all tried to hit on me thinking I was Alek's girl that's so rood try and steal another man girl even though I don't want to be his girl do I? "Stop I came bye to see Jasmine and she wasn't here but Alek invited me watch the game because I have known Jasmine since I was like 2 and I've known Alek since I was like 8 so just shut up he is like my best friend!"

**Alek's POV **

Wow Chloe is one good liar even though it was my lie they totally believed it saying they remember me mentioning her before even though I know I didn't and they remember meeting her a long time ago and wow they are stupid but it didn't stop them from hitting on her it just made it worse but when I just sent them glares and but a arm around her shoulder protectively like any big brother would do the room fell below silent and we watched the game. During half time we all took up casual conversation and placed a bet on who would win and everyone went for one team but Chloe went for the other in the end Chloe won the bet and gained I believe over $700 what can I say some of them have a betting problem.

**Chloe's POV**

What can I say I have always been good at knowing who wins these stupid sport games speaking I had already seen it, it was a rerun guess they didn't know that and I got what mast would think was over $700 but one of the guys had a different bet because he thought no girl would know anything about sports and when I answered all his questions better than him I got an extra $300 so I really can go shopping now if only they knew tomorrow is my birthday.

**AN:KIND OF A FILLER TILL HER BIRTHDAY MATBE THEY WILL KISS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE UPDATES AND PLEASE LEAVE YOUR OPIONS I CONTINUED THIS FOR YOU BUT IT WILL GET BETTER THIS CHAPTER WASN'T ALL THAT GREAT BUT I NEEDED IT BECAUSE SOME OF IT IS SET UP FOR LATER WELL PLEASE REVIEW OH AND TO THOSE OF YOU WO DID VIRTUAL ICE CREAM AND COOKIES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HEY GUYS I LOVED THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY DAY AND I DECIDED TO UPDATE THE FIRST CHANCE I GOT AND I'M SORRY IF IT IS CONFUSING OR IF I HAVE BAD GRAMMER I REALLY AM SORRY BUT I AM TRYING MY HARDEST BUT I AM VERY BUSY SO I DON'T GET MUSCH TIME TO WRITE SO I APOLIGIZE FOR ANY PROBLEMS AND ON A HAPPIER NOTE IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS SOON SO IM YOU HAVE ANYTHING TOU WANT ME TO ADD IN PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME YOUR IDEAS AND SADLY I DO NOT OWN.**

**Chloe's POV**

After we watched TV until like midnight I decided to go in my room and try out my new bed did I mention it was insanely soft it was like sleeping on a cloud. I only slept for a few hours though I had to get up get dressed and then call my favorite foster mom the only one that really cared we still kept in touch so I went on to our special video chat to be met by Meredith's smiling face "Hey honey I heard you moved again all the way to California from your last home in Britain right I'm going to be in San Francisco in a week we can celebrate you birthday then if it's ok?" "I always loved you but I would love to see you again what has it been almost 3 years since I was taken away" I said my voice almost breaking as I silently cried trying not to wake Alek who was only 2 rooms down. "Awe honey don't worry I have your present here I mean the 4 years you spent with me you became my daughter. I love you to and it seems these people are nice you have from what I see a rather wonderful room." "You have no idea but thanks so much I am staying with the Mai here they think they can protect me from losing another life but when I get here the leader and her daughter are gone and I am stuck with a CB named Alek." We both laugh we had made up the term CB a long time ago to describe certain boys that annoyed both of us. "Honey I'm sorry at least the Order can't find you there I mean all the Mai here still think you are in Britain so I'm sure the Order does as well." "Thanks and I'm glad to know the Mai still protect you I was afraid I would have to come and whip them back into shape well I better go I think my head protector is stirring down the hall" "Bye honey. I love you and Happy Birthday." "Thanks and I love you too."

**Alek's POV**

I heard Chloe wake up and get ready. She probably thought I was sleeping but I hadn't slept at all last night. I was about to go get her and ask her if she wanted some breakfast when I heard talking coming from her room. Fearing someone might have broke in I eavesdropped and heard the whole conversation and head someone call her honey and I thought it might be her boyfriend but the voice was too feminine but when I heard the part about her being taken away 3 years ago and then her crying almost silently it took all I had not to rush in there and comfort her. It must have been a foster parent that had really cared one she kept in touch with. I didn't keep in touch with mine though but I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name and to think I had been nothing but nice to her but I guess she could read people all too well. Then I remembered something else said this person knew about the Mai and the Order could she be a member. My thoughts were answered when she said the Mai there were watching and protecting her and they would never protect a member of the order. When they said goodbye I shuffled out of my room pretending to just wake up because I did not want to be caught eavesdropping on her conversation so I walked to her room and knocked on the door telling her to wake up. But to my surprise I got a very cheerful face opening the door saying "Well good morning Alek I hope you slept well" "you have no idea" I muttered under my breath hoping she didn't hear which she evidently didn't because she gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug saying to hurry up and go get dressed. I did as I was told hoping she would be in a good mood so I could surprise her later by taking her out for dinner and doing one of those birthday things with the cake and the out of tune singing that always make you laugh.

**Chloe's POV**

I had heard exactly what Alek had said but he evidently didn't see me roll my eyes. I have no idea why I gave him kiss on the cheek and hugged him but he looked like he didn't sleep well and I was in a really good mood and kind of hyper while awaiting a call from my best friend in the entire world named Amy and my other bestest friend ever named Paul I had met them in New York when I lived with Meredith but they moved here to San Francisco my other reason for coming to this particular city and I have yet to tell them I am here but am snapped back to reality when I hear Amy's ringtone "Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy, (Hey, what up girl?), Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city, (Let's go), Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack, 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back, I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes, Trying on all our clothes, clothes, Boys blowing up our phones, phones, Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs, Pulling up to the parties, Trying to get a little bit tipsy, Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up, Tonight, I'mma fight, 'Til we see the sunlight, Tick tock on the clock, But the party don't stop, no, Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up, Tonight, I'mma fight, 'Til we see the sunlight, Tick tock, on the clock, But the party don't stop, no," I pick it up and answer cutting off Kesha's Tik Tok also Amy's favorite song. "Hey Amy. How are you." "Hey Chloe what's up haven't talked in over 6 months spill the deets you got a boyfriend in a new home new country have you, you know died again" "No Amy none of the above but I am in a different city but back in the states guess where." "Are you back with momma Meredith" "Nope I'm here in San Francisco and I think me, you, Paul and Alek need to go get coffee oh and Alek is also my head protector." I hear Amy squeal and have to move the phone away from hear so I don't lose my hearing. "Really where are you I will be by in 5 minutes to pick you up" "Yay I can't wait to see you again" I give Amy the address and hang up at the same time as Alek walks out. "So where do you want to go for breakfast?" "Well I hope you don't mind but I made plans with friends that live in the city." He cuts me off before I can finish I hate it when people do that "Chloe you know you can't go anywhere without" My turn to cut him off something I love doing."And that's why I told her it's going to be me, her, her boyfriend and my other bestie Paul and my new head protector by the way she is going to be here in 2 minutes so can we go down stairs I say as I grab my jacket and then his hand pulling him towards the door.

**Alek's POV**

What is this girl thinking she can come in here 2 days ago win my heart over and then take over the place and order me around I don't think so "NO you cannot just leave to go out with friends" "Well why not I haven't seen them in years and I really want to talk to them and my protector is going to be there and why not?" well when she puts it that way and she looks really sad like I hurt her feelings and well why can't I just stand my ground aw crap I just can't say no "fine but we have to be back here by 3 so that gives you 5 hours to catch up" I say softening up a little bit "really" she sounds like such a five year old asking for candy "really" "Yay I can't wait now let's go they are probably already outside" We rush out the door and when we are in the elevator all she does is will it to go faster man these people must be really important to her.

**AN:I NEVER REALLY HAVE A CLIIF HANGER BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FRIENDS REUNION AND THEM CATCHING UP AND WELL YOU WILL HAVE TO REVIEW TO FIND OUT TEN REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE TODAY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:HEY ITS ME SO MANY OF MY REVIERS SAID NICE THING I COULDN'T HELP BUT UPDATE AGAIN TODAY AND THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL HER IS THE REUNION OF THE BFF'S.**

**Chloe's POV**

The second the outrageously slow elevator came to a halt and the doors open to reveal the lush lobby I grabbed Alek's hand a dragged him out the front doors to go and find Amy and Paul. Once I busted through the front doors I saw Amy red BMW bug convertible I dropped Alek's hand and leapt onto Amy and we enveloped each other into a hug. "I've missed you so much" I said while I hugged her. "I've missed you to Chlo" when I heard a throat clear to my right I saw Paul standing there with his arms open waiting for a hug. I let go of Amy and latched my arms around Paul and he lifted me off the ground in a bear hug. "Can't….breathe" I choke out "sorry Chlo I just haven't seen you in what 3 years now I…We have just missed you so much" he replied gently placing me back on the ground "I've missed you guys to and umm this is Alek protector so I don't you know die again" I whispered the last part so none of the surrounding people would hear.

"Amy, Paul" Alek says behind me and I turn around and give him a questioning look which evidently he reads speaking that he answers with "We go to the same school" but here is when Amy cut him off "Yes your new protector is Mr. Popularity and me and Pauly over her are 'nobodies' what do you call us 'Crazy Amy' and 'The Comic King' right" "What Alek why would you say that say you're sorry so we can all be friends and go to that diner Amy has told my so much about" I scolded Alek I had been bullied and been the most popular kid in school but maintaining your image means bullying the nonpopulars and you hurt the people you bully even more than that image could ever mean to anyone. "I'm sorry Amy and Paul can we please be friends?" Alek said and I was so happy that he did maybe we could all hang out my new bestie and my old besties it will be so much fun. "No problem but get in you have to get to this dinner and fast if you want a seat it is that good" we all pile into Amy's car, me and Amy up front so we can listen to the music we like and Paul and Alek in back. " the ride there was filled with Paul asking Alek Mia related questions like "Litter box or toilet and soda or milk and do you like purr when you're really happy" and the answer came as "toilet, either and not answering but if you ask me any more questions then I will rip you to shreds" Now it was my turn to interfere "Alek" "Yes kitten" "wait what whatever if you lay a finger on Paul then I will personally kill you in the most painful way possible CB" the use of the name she knew I only used to describe someone extremely agitating or when I was really mad cent her into a fit of giggles. "hey eyes on the road" "sorry but someone must be really mad but I back you up Chlo. Alek if you lay a finger on Paul you will die a slow excruciatingly painful death." "ok, ok" "Now say you're sorry" we say in unison "I'm sorry Paul "Good boy" I say reaching around to pat him on the head. The rest of the ride is in silence.

We arrive at Mike's dinner and got a booth that could probably sit 8 comfortably but there were only 4 of us so it was very spacious. Not that Amy and Paul cared they were practically on each other's laps. "Now what have you 2 been up to while I have been gone" "Not much but is there any way you could get your bike out of the garage" "oh yah I can but it brings back so many bad memories" I say with sadness in my tone and Amy comes closer to me and gives me a hug whispering soothingly "I know honey, I know" "How bad of memories could a silly old bike bring back" Alek questions genuinely confused while Amy shoots daggers at him I swear if looks could care he would be dead many times over. "Amy its fine I guess this as good a time as any to tell him" "Ok but only if you want to" "yah I should but if I start crying which I know I will, will you finish it for me" "sure sweetie sure" "Well Alek about 4 and a half years ago I lived in New York with my foster mom Meredith she is like a real mother to me and that is when I met Amy and Paul." I stop for a second to compose myself to talk about them "It's ok I see this is hard for you, you don't have to tell me" "No, no it's fine" "Are you sure?" "I'm Sure" "Ok then continue" "Ok well I had lived with Meredith for a little over a year and my foster brother and sister they were twins named Brain and Mimi were going out for their 19th birthday and I was going with them. And while we were on our way to Charlie's Stake House when and 18 wheeler crashed into the passenger door killing Mimi and…." My voice cracks and Amy finishes for me while I sob into her shoulder "It killed Brian and Mimi and left her with nothing more than a broken arm and a few scratches they had been in Mimi's car so once Chloe got home they read their wills and in it Brian had left Chloe his pride and joy his motor cycle so when we moved it had hurt Chloe too much for it to be there so she asked me to take it with me which I gladly did but the dads want a new car so we can't keep it much longer and I need her to take it back"

"I'm….I'm so sorry Chloe a didn't know I should have never asked but we have an extra place in the garage if you want to park it there" "Thanks so much I would appreciate that well Amy can you take me by your house so I can pick it up me and Alek can ride it home" "No problem Chloe but once your settled we so need to have one thing do you know what that one thing is?" "MOVIE NIGHT" we screamed in unison and then we broke into a fit of giggles me forgetting about the conversation we had less than a minute ago. When the giggles finally resided Alek shot me a question look in between shoveling food into his mouth and reaching down to get more food. "Well the name is self explanatory but we stay up all night and watch movies gossip truth or dare eat ice cream and popcorn and have fun and Amy we have to do it at my house f Valentina says ok because I have like a 40 inch flat screen in my room I really hope she is nice and not like the last family" "Oh Chloe it's ok just don't think about them they shouldn't have done what they did to you but it's in the past." "What did they do" Alek asked I take back what I said before if that look could kill this look would vaporize you. "Alek how stupid are you they beat her, her last family beat her now if you bring up one more sad memory then I will call up the New York pride and let them rip you to shreds you hear that" Amy whispered yelled so no one else could hear but still make sure he was talking her seriously. "You have close ties with the New York pride" Alek asked amazed. "Well Ya Chloe is Mai and they used to watch over me and Chloe has ties to the London Pride, the Ukraine Pride, the Huston Pride, the Tokyo Pride, and many many more and they are all in her contact and I know where she keeps her phone so I wouldn't be talking and did I mention she is Mai royalty and literally has the bluest blood in all the Mai." "You have connections to the London pride" "Well yah of course I spent 6 months in London they didn't beat me so I kept in touch but there respectful leader hadn't taken over yet he's only 17 and if I have my fact strait his name is Asklander and he is a Mai prince and is next in line after me in terms of Mai royalty." "Oh well I am part of the London Pride" "oh wait isn't that your real na.." Paul tries to say but I cover his mouth with my hand and he gets the message and shuts up.

"Oh yah is name is Alek that's you right" "Yes Chloe it is me but please don't tell anyone I hate people to know they treat me like I'm all special" "you have it lightly it was bad enough having to head meeting of the royals but know I have to head meeting about me but being so special made people want to control me and being a foster I had to go from pride to pride almost a new one every month with the order and hey would beat me and I just don't like to talk about it ok" "Ok why don't we head home its almost 3"

**Alek's POV**

I'm glad Chloe opened up to me but I can't believe people would treat her like that hoping to intimidate her so they can control her that's not right and then I found out what she must not know we are destined in the prophecies to be together because I am her protector and well whatever she will probably never love someone like me. When I finally come back to reality we are pulling up at Amy's house. "Chloe are you sure you can do this" I hear Amy ask as they get out of the car "It's as good a time as any right" "Ok" says pressing the button to open the garage door after about 20 seconds I see the bike it is a midnight blue Harley with a black seat and is all chrome. I agree this would be any guys pride and joy he must have really loved Chloe to leave it to her. "Amy you took care of it to his instructions it looks as good as new" "Well what kind of friend would I be if I didn't" she said shrugging it off "You know I love you right Amy" "I love you to know fire that thing up I haven't seen you on it in forever I remember how happy it used to make you. You would say like you felt free of all the troubles of this crewel world" Amy says and Chloe jumps on the bike and revs it up man that thing purrs. "Alek get over here we got to get back to the apartment" I stay where I am "You scared to ride behind a girl on a bike" she says jokingly but it still causes Amy to start laughing "No I was just admiring the bike" "Ok here she hands me the other helmet and pull hers on then says bye to Amy and Paul and pulls out onto the street and I can just sense the happiness radiating off of her as we drive away toward her new home.

**AN: I'M GOING TO STOP THERE BUT IT IS NOT THE END AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THERE DATE AND IF YOU WERE CONFUSED MOSTLY BRAIN AND MIMI WERE HER FASTER BROTHER AND SISTER ANDTHEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH BRAIN LEFT HER HIS MOTER CYCLE BECAUSE IT HAD ALWAYS MADE HER FEEL HAPPY AND FREE AND ALMOST ALL HER FOSTER HOMES HAD BEAT HER AND HER AND ALEK ARE MAI ROYALTY AND HE PECIES IT TOGETHER AND REMEMBERS A PROPHCY THAT STATES THAT THEY ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER BUT THINKS THAT CHLOE WILL NEVER LIKE HIM THAT WAY SO HE PUSHES IT TO THE BACK OF HIS HEAD. AND WELL THERE IS A SUMMERY IF YOU WERE CONFUSED SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW . **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HEY ITS ME AGAIN AND I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND TO ANYONE WHO DIDN'T LIKE MY LAST CHAPTER I WENT OVER A LOT OF IMPORTANT STUFF LIKE THE ABUSE AND THAT WILL PLAY A BIG PART AS WILL THE MOTER CYCLY *HINT HINT* **

**DICLAIMER: DO NOT OWN BUT I SOOOO WISH I DID**

**Alek's POV **

Once we got back to the apartment I showed Chloe where the extra parking spot was and she gladly parked it and was really excited to see that it was close to the front of the apartment so she wouldn't have to walk far. This girl must have had it hard to be this excited over a parking spot but man if I were her I would be excited about the bike it was a piece of art but I could see in her face the happiness it brought her but behind the tough girl I don't care persona there was a broken little girl that just needed someone to truly care and I would do everything in my power to be that person. But right now I have to get her into the apartment so she can change and we can go to dinner at one of my all time favorites Beni Hana's **(AN: BENI HANA IS A RESTRAUNT IN WHICH THEY COOK THE FOOD IN FRONT OF YOU FOR ALL THAT DIDN'T KNOW) **

Once I had managed to get her back into the apartment I told her to go get changed into some jeans and a nice shirt so we could go out for dinner. Little did she know it was for her birthday.

**Chloe's POV**

When Alek told me to go change I knew he had something planned but I just suspected this would be a welcome to San Francisco thing I really hoped he didn't know it was my birthday. But since we were going out I thought it best to ask Alek how much time I had to get ready "Hey Alek how long to I have to get ready" "Well we have to leave here around 6 so you have about 2 hours speaking that its 4 I just didn't know how long it would take you to get ready so we got back early." "Thanks that's perfect I can straighten this monstrosity humans call hair. That bike helmet always screws my hair up….." I trail off knowing he doesn't want to hear about my problems and walk back to my room. "hey Chloe I'm going to go downstairs and get a frappachino you want anything" I h ear Alek yell from the kitchen and I turn around "Ya um….get me the same thing you are having" "no problem" "thanks" I turn around to go get ready as Alek walks out the front door.

**Alek's POV**

Well know I have about 2 hours to go find her a birthday present and a welcome to San Francisco present. I decided to go to Swarovski crystal because it was just down the street and get her a charm bracelet. When I got there the lady put on a fake smile and asked If I needed ant help and I of course said no Jasmine drug me in here enough I knew my way around. When I saw what I wanted I went back to the lady and she took out all the charms put them on the bracelet and wrapped it for me. I thanked her and left checking to see the time. I had 45 minutes to put this in my car get coffee before she got suspicious,

**Chloe's POV**

When Alek didn't come back in 40 minutes I started to worry then after an hour I really freaked then at an hour and 15 minutes five minutes before I had promised to go out and look for him he walked in and handed me my coffee "Was somebody worried about me" He asked with a smirk plastered across his face "Actually yes I was very worried I was afraid some psycho ex decided that she hated you and wanted revenge." I replied walking back to my room to finish my hair. But I really was wondering what had taken him so long probably saw his girlfriend and decided to stop and talk. Of course he had a girlfriend he was perfect and according to the prophecies perfect for me but no one would ever want a girl as broken as me. The only people who have ever accepted me for who I truly an is Amy, Paul, Meredith, Brain and Mimi. I felt one warm tear fall down my cheek but I refused to let anymore fall I refused to show any more emotion I would put up the shield that I've had up in front of everyone except Amy, Paul and Meredith but somehow in the short time I have known him Alek has broken down the shield and gotten behind the walls I have worked years to put up and keep up in front of everyone well almost everyone anyway.

Once I am done getting ready I walk out of my room to see Alek looking hot in a black button down with the top few buttons undone and some loose fitting jeans and converse. On any other guy this would look like an outfit but Alek it looked H-O-T hot. Alek's voice snapped me back to reality "Chloe you look beautiful" "well thank you. You don't look to bad yourself" wow really Chloe that was an understatement. "well we should get going don't you think" "Yes, yes we should" he gave me his arm to grab and we walked out of the apartment and once we were in the parking lot or more like private garage he lead me to this very expensive looking car in which I am pretty sure was an Aston Martin. I have a very limited knowledge of cars but it was a dark midnight blue convertible and it seated 2. "You like" Alek questioned "Yeah but haw did you afford this." "Well I could say the San Fran Mai are doing very well but you already know I royalty so ya whatever." "ok but still this car is like over 100 grand" "top up or down" "stop avoiding the question" "up or down" "Down now answer the question" "well I liked it so I bought it happy" "no but I'm in too good a mood to argue" "Why are you in such a good mood" "Well I saw Amy and Paul today and I made a new friend who doesn't judge me for my past." "Ya well I went through the same thing they want your power so they beat you to get it" "Yupp know keep your eyes on the road before we crash" the rest of the ride was silent and that was a good thing I almost let it slip that it was my birthday and that was the last thing that he needed to know. After about a 30 minute drive we arrive at Beni Hana's. The place looked pretty nice. "Welcome to Beni Hana's are you here for any special occasion" once we told them no they led us to table and gave us are menus and when I looked at the prices they were anything but cheap.

**Alek's POV**

When I saw the look on Chloe's face I she saw the prices I whispered in her ear to order anything she wanted this was her welcome to San Francisco dinner. After a few minutes she excused herself to the ladies room and this was perfect for me I had to tell them it was her birthday somehow. "Waitress" "yes do you need anything" she said with a flirty smile "umm yes it's the girl that's here with me's birthday but it's a secret so I couldn't tell you in front of her" "oh well I will make sure to put that down thank you" she said a little let down but still with that smile on her face. After a few moments Chloe came back and for some reason unknown to me I put my arm around her. She looked shocked for a moment but the relaxed and gave me a gentle smile before opening her chopsticks and messing with them. After a few moments she had a very frustrated yet confused look on her face. It was very cute but these were feelings I had to keep to myself. I opened mine and showed her and she dried to imitate me and failed miserably. "I can't do this" she said pouting "yes you can here" I positioned her hand so that she could use the chopsticks "Thank you Alek" she said and then did something I was totally not expecting and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "aww you too are just so cute I know you are going to last a very long time me and my husband used to be just like that." The elderly lady that was seated at the same table as us with her husband. I saw a blush rise to Chloe's face as she said rather shyly "oh no mam we are not dating" "oh sweetie you would be such a cute couple" now it sounded like something Amy might have said but I know this lady from somewhere. "Don't I know you from somewhere" I ask as nicely as possible "well yes dearie I'm surprised Chloe doesn't recognize me I'm her grandmother." "Grandma I…..I….I thought you died in the same raid as my parents" she stuttered out and when I looked at them I saw the resemblance in the eyes and hair they really did look the same. "No honey I didn't perish in that raid your parents gave you to me and protected me with their lives and I escaped here with you. Your parents knew who you were as did I. I have been following you until you reached here I'm proud of how far you made it" "Well if you knew who I was why didn't you take me away from those people and keep me with you" "Well sweetie I only have a little bit of time but I didn't keep you because I was trying to keep you safe they knew where I was they knew I would keep you and then they would have known your true identity. Here this was your mothers" She handed Chloe a necklace with one of those things that opened and had a picture inside it was a picture of Chloe and her family I saw a few tears slide down Chloe's face and wipes them away then the woman continued "honey me and your parents love you mare than you could ever imagine now I must go and Alek" "Yes" "Take care of my little angle for me" "I will with my life if I need to" "good well I love you Chloe and never forget that" and with that she was gone. After a few moments I heard Chloe whisper "Alek I have waited my whole life to meet my birth family hoping they were still alive and then when I do they are gone again in a flash but at least I have this locket I have always wondered what my family looks like and now I know. I guess that's stupid isn't it." "No Chloe that is anything but stupid it is the exact thing I have wanted my whole life too." We were then brought from our own personal world by an overly cheery voice asking "what would you like to order and wasn't there and elderly couple here with you?" she asked Confused and seeing as Chloe was to sad to answer I ordered for both of us and told her the elderly couple got a call and had to leave immediately.

**AN: MOST OF MY CHAPTERS ARE INSANELY SHORT AND THIS ONE WAS TOO BUT I PTOMISE THEY WILL GET LONGER THERE IS A NIFTEY BUTTON HERE PRESS IT**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**

**JUST KIDDING ON WITH THE CHAPTER I JUST FELT SO BAD FOR KEEP HAVING ALL THESE SHORT CHAPTERS SO I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS ONE REALLY LONG.**

**Chloe POV**

I go the exact thing I wanted my entire life to meet my birth family I knew she was alive I remembered here bringing me to the United States but I was so much easier to believe that she perished in the raid than the fact that she brought me here and abandoned me but I guess she did it out of love she did it to protect me I guess. The food Alek had ordered when I was shocked from the previous encounter was amazing it was filet men yon and lobster and well you get it. It was rather delicious. After we had finished Alek left to go get a phone call and I was waiting for him to return when I heard them singing happy birthday and I turned around to see who it was and then they brought it to me and then Alek walked up behind then and sat beside me again as they set down my ice cream and then finished the song and left. "How did you know." I asked him astonished by the fact he knew today was my 17th birthday "I have my ways" was his very vague reply. Then he handed me a bag I hadn't noticed he was carrying and he told me to open it after I finished my ice cream of course and it was amazing. Then I opened the present and It was beautiful it was a Swarovski crystal charm bracelet and it was magnificent it had 3 charms one of a crown, a little cat and in the middle a C for my name Chloe. "Thank you Alek you didn't have to do this" I exclaimed "It's no problem really I figured you needed something to cheer you up after this morning and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday the right way." "Well thank you I really love this can you put it on for me" "Sure" I stuck out my wrist and he put it on. "Thanks put would you mind also putting on this necklace" I said opening my hand exposing the locket. "no problem" I handed him the locket and turned around lifting my hair and he reached around and put the locket around my neck securing it with that latch on the back. "Thanks can we head back now my first day back to school is tomorrow and I want a good night's rest." "No problem" Alek paid the bill and we walked back outside and got into his car. I fell asleep after about ten minutes I really was exhausted. I felt the car come to a stop then I heard Alek get out and come and open my door hesitating before picking me up. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and then I was gone I fell completely asleep but I felt safe for the second time since I've been here I felt safe right here in Alek's arms.

**Alek's POV**

When Chloe fell asleep I let her sleep knowing she must have been exhausted after the day she had. Then when we pulled up to the apartment I debated waking her up but again the caring part one over or maybe it was the selfish part that wanted to feel her in my arms again but either way I picked her up bridal style and the second she was in my arms her arms had snaked around my neck and her face softened. She looked relaxed like she didn't need to worry and when she was with me she didn't I would keep her safe forever and always I would make sure she was safe.

When I was walking through the lobby a lot of people gave me strange looks on why there was a sleeping girl in my arms but I ignored them and walked into the elevator and rode it up to the apartment. When I got to our floor I headed to our apartment one of 3 on the floor but the one furthest from the elevator. I got to the door and somehow managed to get it open without too much trouble. I then take her to her room and lay her down on her bed and take off her shoes. Pull down the covers and place her in them. I give her a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight Chloe King I will keep you safe forever and always" and then go to my room to get some sleep before I have to return to school tomorrow and sadly my so called friends that I know will try and flirt with Chloe. I just hope they don't do anything stupid.

**The next morning~ Chloe's POV**

I wake up at about 5:30 and I know Alek isn't up yet. Then I go and take a shower to wash off the makeup from last night. Once I get out of the shower I put on my underwear and my robe and walk into my room to get clothes for the day. I wasn't sure of the fashion so I put on some dark wash skinny jeans, one of those shirts that is longer in the back than front and a pair of knee high boots that have about a 2 inch heel. I then put in some hoops for earrings and do some natural makeup and once my hair is dry I but it in a messy side braid and walk out of my room to see what Alek is up to.

**Alek's POV**

Dang Chloe wakes up early 5:30 every morning man I hope she starts sleeping in. I get up get ready in my casual school clothes that I know I look good in because it looks like I don't try and I really don't but most people think I just try to like this. Well since Chloe was still getting ready I started breakfast. I made bacon toast and pancakes and set out some orange juice. Right when I was done I heard Chloe come out of her room and when I saw her, my jaw dropped she looked stunning. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies" she said chuckling then I noticed she was wearing the locket and my bracelet. "So you like the bracelet?" I asked curiously "Actually I don't like it." She replied "Then why are you wearing it I'm sorry I really" she cut me off "Alek I don't like the bracelet I love it" "oh well thanks" "no problem and thanks for breakfast so are we taking your car of my bike to school" well that was a question "well I can't really show up on a girls bike so how about we take my car" "Ok but someone cares about their image too much." "Who me" I asked feigning a hurt look "Ya you but won't showing up with me like kill your image I hang out with Amy and Paul." "Showing up with a stunning girl like you that has been my new best friend since I was 8 I don't see it as a problem as for Amy and Paul you met them in New York like 6 years ago right." "Sounds perfect to me now shut up so I can eat then we can get to school ok Mr. Jocko" "Ok wait where did the nickname come from?" I ask seriously where does she get these things. "Well since we have been friends for 11 years I need a nickname and that is what I call your type" "And what is my type" I ask "well all you care about is your image, sports and girls but you are Mai so I'm guessing you have to fake that last one cause Mai love is forever." "Smart girl well you done there it's time to go" I say grabbing her plate ad she is going to get another bite of her pancake. "Hey I was still eating that" "Well then maybe you should be nicer to me next time" And as she jumps for the plate I hold it just out of her reach. "I'm sorry" she says batting her eyes and acting all innocent. I lower the plate just a little and she jumps up instantly grabs her food and sits back down. "And next time don't steal my food" She finishes her food than cleans hers and my plates and sets them in the dishwasher. "let's go I don't want to be late" she says as I still stare in amazement at how quick she did that and she was so graceful. I grab my jacket and follow her out the door and in the elevator.

**First day Chloe's POV**

I got to school in Alek's car and I could just hear the rumors start but Alek's "friends" walked up to us and acted as if we had all been friend forever but I dindn't but it for a minute they were teenage guys and I was Alek's friend well you get the picture right. "Alek" "Yeah Chlo" "I see Amy and Paul I'm going to go talk to them" "Ok why don't I come with you" "You don't have to" "It's ok I want to show them I really was sorry for calling them those mean things." "thanks it means a lot" "no problem" we excuse our self from the horde of people and set off towards Amy and Paul. "Hey Ames and Paul. What's up?" "Not much but I forgot your B-day present so here it is" "I open it up and see a cropped leather jacket for when I ride the bike I guess but it was still really cute. "Thanks Ames I love it" "Thanks Chloe and where did you get the locket" "oh well my grandma gave it to me evidently it was my mom's" "I'm so sorry Chlo" ii wave it off and she catches a glimpse of my bracelet "OMG Chloe where did you get that bracelet." "Oh well Alek got it for me isn't it nice" "Well I thought so when I bought it but you know Chloe loves it" Alek says using his popular perfect bay voice. Amy squeals "I love it too it amazing" just then the warning bell rings and I head off to my first class with Alek by my side. This is going to be one interesting year I think as I walk into class.

**AN:WELL IT WAS RATHER LONG AND I PULLED THE PRANK OF ENDING IT IN THE MIDDLE BUT IT IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET AND COVERS A LOT OF THE STORY BUT NOT A LOT I MEAN JASMINE AND VALENTINA HAVN'T EVEN SHOWED UP YET. LESS THAN 2 REVIEWS WONT UPDATE 5 TO 10 I WILL TRY AND UPDATE TOMMOROW OR TUESDAY. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT.**


	6. notice

**AN: Sorry this is not an update put I would like to say one will be up very soon and if anyone here likes the ICONIC BOYz read ICONIC CHAOS Another story me and my friend wrote I would love you guys if you read and review. And will deticae one of my chapters to you its by SUPERZOEY **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hey guys I didn't get 10 reviews but I will review and a notice to Ally babyy3 you are amazing and I told her your comments and we will fix it I kind of work n the story to but she is the one who usually writes it and notice 2 Is I DEDICATE THIS CHAPER TO YOU. Thank you thank you thank you and the offer still open for anyone who reviews I might dedicate a chapter to you well at least the next one and for those of you out there who love to tell me my grammar sucks I know that all ready and I apologized in and AN so seriously I love constructive criticism and I love anyone who has an idea the chapter where that idea shows up will also be dedicated to them. **

**Chloe's POV**

My day had gone perfect up until I had to go to my pre-calculus class while Alek had Gym. I was hoping he could walk me there but surprise surprise the gym is on the other side of the school and I mean as far as you could possibly get from my next class. I was surviving until one of Alek's friends Josh walked up to me at least I think they were friends I mean they may be enemies. "Hey pretty lady" he said to me but I kept on walking pretending to not hear him. "Gorgeous, slow down I want to talk to you." Seriously dude I have a name you know so guess what if he didn't know it we don't need to talk. So I dashed into class to find Amy's smiling face "Thank basset I know at least one person in this class" I muttered under my breath putting my stuff next to hers. After a moment the bell rings and straggling into class is the kid from earlier.

I barely make it through the class without him noticing me but I think he did when the teacher called out my name but I have no idea. To avoid any contact I dash out of the class room and into the hall only to realize he was right behind me. I guess he wasn't all that clueless after all. I thought trying to blend in but it doesn't work and he grabs onto my arm. "Please let go of me" I say politely and not to draw the attention of other members of our class. "Well since you asked so nicely" he dropped my hand and I took a step backwards to be met by the solid and cold surface that is to be called the front of a locker. After about 2 seconds he is in front of me with one hand on my waste and one above my head. (Similar to in the first episode with Alek but not with Alek) "Let go of me" I say putting a little more force behind my words but he seems completely unfazed. "Why don't you ditch the pathetic captain of the basketball team for the amazingly hot captain of the football team." Definitely enemies "Well must be one good team if I didn't even know you had one." I replied hoping Alek would find me before this boy kissed me and well died. "Awe someone being hard to get." He asked amused and when I just kept my eyes shut tight hoping and praying on all my lives and his that Alek would find me. Then all of the sudden I hear in my ear "Don't be afraid I'm Mai too." "Oh really" I counter stalling him. "Yup yup I am but when did you come to this pride must be the foster child" I kept silent "praying Alek will come save you" by now the bell had rung and I was hoping Alek would be here by now he has no reason to not kiss me now I mean we are both Mai and neither can die but I have my sights set on Alek at the moment so this weirdo is out of the picture. He pushed into my abdomen sending my back hard into the lockers but not hard enough to make much noise and when I shut my eyes trying to not get them to turn to slits and to calm down he pressed his lips to mine and I was in a position that I could not fight back. In one swift motion he had used one hand to secure my hands above my head and another to push me back into the lockers. Oh crap I hope Alek finds me.

**Alek's POV**

When Chloe didn't come and meet me for lunch I was worried and went off to look for her. All the hallways looked empty and then in the last one I checked a saw Josh kissing a girl undoubtedly a cheerleader. But when I was leaving the hall I heard the girl whisper one word "Alek" In a very panicked voice a voice I recognized belonged to Chloe. "Your friend can't save you here, beautiful" oh no he didn't just call my Chloe that I mean she was but I was the only guy that could call her that on my watch. Yes she is my Chloe I decided that she would be mine the second she walked through the door of the apartment all of 3 days ago but that is going to be a challenge. I run up to him and throw him back into the lockers on the other side of the hallway and then I go over to Chloe and check her for and injuries. She had some bruises on her wrist and abdomen and her shirt was a little disheveled but other than that she looked relatively ok. Then I heard Josh's voice behind me "Dude you know you can't kiss her your thing will never work." A smirk appeared on his face "Well I guess you are Mai then and so am I but I don't go around kissing girls." "Hey dude you know that she is think the only Mai girl in the area besides your cuz so I mean I need to have a little fun every now and then." He said winking at Chloe who just snuggled closer in to my chest. "Well just to let you know you can't touch Chloe while she is under my watch." And with that we walked away leaving an infuriated John. "Are you ok?" I asked her after a few moments. "Ya but can we go home." "Skipping on the first day are you trying to get a bad girl rep" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little bit "please" she said giving me the puppy dog eyes and pouting. "It was just a joke sheesh but sure we can go." "Good cause I want ice cream" she exclaimed as I just smirked dang that girl could play anyone.

**Chloe's POV**

After what Josh did to me all I wanted was ice cream and maybe I would open up to Alek a little bit more and we could build some more trust. When we finally pulled up at the ice cream parlor which was only like 2 minutes away, but still too far for my tastes I thought I would die from lack of ice cream. I walked in and got 2 ice creams as Alek walked next door and got 2 coffees. I sauntered back outside and sat down waiting for Alek to show up. "Sorry about that guy he is a real jerk sometimes." "sometimes" "OK all of the time" he replied "it's ok it's not the first time it has happened to me" "really" just then as I was getting ready to open up and tell him about my past my phone started buzzing in my pocket and I took it out. "Who is it" Alek asked "Kai" "Hey what's up" I answered the phone quickly hoping he wasn't in danger again boy that boy gets in a lot of trouble that I have to bail him out of and he is supposed to be the big brother in this relationship. "Not much beautiful, just wanted to see how the big SF was." "It's pretty good so far other than today a guy cornered me in the hall but he is Mai so it doesn't matter that he kissed me other than the fact that he was a total creep." "Well I should come beat him up for messing with my girl." "Now that is something I would pay to watch." "The question of the century; Mai and Jackal who would win." "Oh we both know I could totally take you." "No you so could not." "Ya ya I could." "Whatever" "So I'm right" I replied hoping I had finally won one of our arguments. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, honey whatever helps you sleep at night," "ok so what did you really call for" "I wanted to know if Valentina was 'treating you right'" he replied. Concern laced his voice and he was using out code. "Actually I have an amazing room and a 40 inch flat screen but I have yet to meet Valentina or her daughter." "So your there by yourself what if the order attacks." He said ranting on how unsafe I was and I had to shut him up or he would be on the next plane to come and protect me. "Actually I am there with her nephew" "The nine year old how much help will he be" he asked in a funny tone. "Just to let you know that was an old picture he is seventeen just like me and he is my head protector." "Holy S*** I forgot to call and wish you a happy birthday I'm sooooo sorry." "It's no problem but I have got to go" "ok love you." "Love you too" I ended the call to look up to see an Alek who was trying to hide his anger but was doing horrible at it.

**Alek's POV**

I knew she had a boyfriend but I can't believe he is a Jackal and she openly stated it in front of me and she flirts and doesn't tell me and wow. I was angry no angry is not a good word I was furious and I knew I was doing a bad job at hiding it. "Let's go" I said getting up and starting up the car and forgetting about the ice cream." When she didn't come I started counting to 3 and she ran at full speed straight into the car before I could reach 2. I think I hit a bad memory but I didn't care at the moment. "Chloe why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend." I asked as calmly as I could as I drove back to the apartment. "Who Kai?" she asked completely innocent "Yes Kai" "I am not dating Kai" she said a little defensively "Well you said I love you to him" "And your point." I started to rant all the reasons and well I was in my own world till I heard something that shocked me "Alek, Kai is gay." "Oh" "Ya oh and you made me leave my precious ice cream and coffee." "I'm sorry I was just worried and when I heard he was a Jackal I just don't trust those things." "Well you must not worry about Kai he is on the run from the Jackals because he doesn't believe all Mai are evil so he helped me he is my big brother even though I bail him out of trouble more often that he bails me out." "Well we have ice cream in the apartment" I said pulling up to the building. "Coffee too" she asked with a joking tone in her voice. "And coffee to" I replied as we walked in the front doors the rest if the way to the apartment was in a comfortable silence. But when we got to the door it was slightly open and someone was sitting on the couch with their back to us.

**AN: ooooo a cliff hanger and I swear cross my heart and hope to die I will not update without ten reviews and please please please read (ICONic Chaos by superzoey and to let you know the people in it are real names but not what the real person is like personality wise and real like past.) Again this is dedicated to Ally Babyy3 and I really hope you like it. And for the person who said it was OCC I will add here this will be OCC because of the drastic change in plot as you can see and unrealistic I have seen this happen in high school before and PS. I own drop dead absolutely nothing accept the plot and any characters I add in. I also don't own any music In here if you guys have ideas Plot twists or songs for I don't know up and coming club scene please give me the names and/or ideas but please make them at least somewhat appropriate I know its T but that is mainly cause I am paranoid. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys I got like 10 reviews I think so I decided to update cause I got bored watching whatever there is not on tv right now so please enjoy! I love you if you review. I NEED SONGS. SONGS FOR A CLUB PLEASE FOR AN UPCOMEING CLUB SCENE AND I HAVE NO SONGS TO USE SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS.**

Alek's POV

A great day with Chloe after the whole Zane thing we were getting closer but the second the door swung open I saw someone who I thought I would never see back in San Francisco again Zane. **(Nobody guessed that but you know I didn't give you much) **I pushed Chloe behind me but when I reached for her she was already launching herself at Zane throwing her arms and legs around him like a three year old greeting their dad home from work but instead of screeching dad she was screeching "ZAAAANNNEEE" at the top of her lungs. "Chloe?" he asked his voice filled with confusion. "It's so awesome to see you again" she said still not unraveling herself from his arms and he had to lean against the couch to support them both at the angle she was at. "Why are you here?" I questioned confused on why Chloe was so kind to him while he had tried to kill my family last summer. When Chloe registered the icy tone in my voice she sent me an icy glare. But Zane just sighed "Chloe" "yes" "Will you let me and my brother talk for a minute here is money go get a coffee." "Ok Zaney" once I couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore I started talking "Why are you here Zane" "Well originally I came to tell you I had voided my contract with the order and ask if I could stay here for a few days but I see Chloe is here so I am going to try and win her back." "So what is Chloe to you." I asked if my brother was her past I could so be her future. "Well Chloe is my ex I haven't been the same since dated for all the 6 months she was in London." "Ok then why does she act like a 3 year old around you?" this part confused me whenever she was really excited she almost always acted like a little child. "Oh well that is what she does when she is excited get used to it she does it whenever she sees someone from her past I don't know I noticed it too kinda freaky but she told me once that her parent died when she was 4 so I guess it is a happier time in her life." Just as he finished I picked up on Chloe's heartbeat and about 5 seconds later she came sprinting in with 3 coffee's. I got everyone coffee." "Thank you" we said in unison. She handed me mine and when I took a sip it was exactly what I like. "Chloe this is my favorite how did you know." "umm, oh, lets see, I notice little things because of my past I had to remember everything so I guess I still do sorry I mean" "No no I'm sorry I brought it up." I said quickly sorry to put her in a bad mood. "It's ok umm can we go for a walk I don't like being enclosed in here" "Sure lets go" I was confused why she wanted to go for a walk but I went along with it maybe she just wanted to hold Zane's hand. When we walked out the door I Grabbed my leather jacket and slipped it on.

Once out the door we walked past Chloe's motorcycle is a parking spot that had my name on it. "Hey Alek this bad boy yours" he said walking over to it and got on. And then just as I was about to tell him it wasn't Chloe walked up to him and slapped him clear across the face. "GET OFF" she screamed. "no" he replied. "GET OFF NOW IT"S NOT YOURS." She yelled preparing to slap him again. "WELL IT"S NOT YOURS" he was starting to get angry evidently nobody touched Brian's bike. "YES THAT IS MY BIKE NOW GET OFF." "Well if it's yours then you won't have a problem with me staying here right." This made Chloe mad she slapped him as hard as she could and it left a BIG mark. But it also infuriated him and he jumped off the bike and towered over Chloe. He tried to kick her and as I was about to interfere she caught his leg and flipped him. She then grabbed both his legs with one hand a crossed them so he couldn't kick her and put her foot on the base of his neck. Must of hurt she was wearing heels too. "Let me remember not to make you mad." I said jokingly and seriously "please I hate to hurt people but nobody and I mean nobody touches Brains bike but me and Amy and Paul" she paused for a moment thinking and added one more name to the list "….or Alek" then she grabbed his arms pulled them back and dropping him into the cement. I saw her shiver after a second. "Are you cold" "Ya can I barrow your jacket." "Sure" I handed it over and then she did something I didn't expect she grabbed my hand and lead me over to the motorcycle. "Get on you can drive I don't want to crash." She handed me the keys and I got on and then her behind me "Let's go" I said as I felt her arms wrap around my waist. We took off to an unknown destination.

**AN: how many were expecting that I bet not many I know it was short but I must get more than 10 reviews to update because Algebra is relentless and I have no time to write please please please give me inspiration and some more idea I am running out like really soon I NEED SONGS. SONGS FOR A CLUB PLEASE FOR AN UPCOMEING CLUB SCENE AND I HAVE NO SONGS TO USE SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS.**

**3 3 3 3 Chalek4ev 3 3 3 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: sorry this will be insanely short I have no time if you found the last chapter confusing I will try to revise it on with the story**

**PS: I don't own**

**I need ideas I am running out any idea for a chapter you give me I will dedicate to you because it is yours PM me with these ideas or review**

**Chloe's POV**

When I grabbed Alek's hand and dragged him to the bike not only did I shock him I shocked myself I never let anyone touch let alone drive Brian's bike. I mean he left it to me so me and only me can use it that's how it was when he was alive it will be the same when he is dead**. ( Sorry might not like him but no idea why I killed him) **He had asked me where I wanted to know and I just shrugged so he drove off to an unknown destination. We drove for over an hour and I had drifted in and out of sleep resting my head against his backs and my arms around his waist. I was wearing his jacket and I smelt him all around me. I felt safe and I knew as long as he was around I always would. I was in one of my momentary sleeping moments when Alek finally came to a stop at the pier I guess. I had known he had just driven around but I guess he knew my unknown destination because this is a place that no one else was at and it looked as if no one else knew about. "It was owned by my parents before they…passed." I looked again and it was a beautiful spot overlooking the harbor with a stunning view of the bridge. It had a private pier out over the water and it was absolutely stunning but I could hear how much being here hurt Alek. "We can go back I know how hard this must be for you." I said taking him into a comforting hug he stiffed for a moment at my touch and then relaxed returning the hug. "It's ok. I know how hard life for you was and I thought I might share a part from my past with you." "Thank you" I replied releasing the hug and taking his hand as I pulled him out to the pier. After a moment he realized where I was going and kept stride with me. When I reached the edge of the pier I slipped my shoes off and sat down. My feet grazed the surface of the water. Alek sat down beside me and we both stared off into the distance. "Almost all my families have always beaten me." I whispered out of the blue. "I'm really sorry Chloe" Alek said looking over to face me. "Thanks you." I replied barely audible reliving one of my worst memories from a foster home. Alek saw the tear fall down my face and he enveloped me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Chloe." I finally let the sobs wrack my body old tears I had never let fall were now in a free fall down my face. "Oh Chloe what's wrong." He said I knew talking about it would help but I had learned to never let your emotions show. I learned that everything I had ever loved had been stripped away from me I had learned to never show emotion, to never show sadness and most of all never show love. The worst part was I knew I was falling for Alek hard and fast and there was no way I could stop it. That caused new tears to start there descent down my face. "Alek" "Yes" he said in a soothing whisper "They tried to kill me they didn't care how far they beat me they knew I would come back they…..they…..they" I couldn't continue any longer the prospect of saying the words a loud made me think what happened could have been real and not just a nightmare. It would be admitting they hurt me. It would be admitting defeat and that's something I could never do. "Chloe you can trust me." I knew he meant every bit of those words and I decided maybe once I would I would lean on someone else I would let someone else support me. "They stabbed me and one time shot me and abused me and they did anything they thought could show me they were in charge of mw sometimes they wouldn't let me eat for days or lock me away or….." I stopped I would never admit that part never in my life would I admit happened next. "Chloe I will never let someone hurt you like that again." "Promise." "I promise" and somewhere inside me I knew he would never break that promise that he just made and that now I could trust him in full even with my life. After a few more minutes of enjoying the view of the harbor while still in each other's embrace the tears subsided and Alek stood up and grabbed his shoes. "Come on lets go somewhere to cheer us up." He put out his hand and I took it grabbing my shoes. Once up I slipped back into my boots and we set off hand in hand to the motorcycle.

**AN: Promise it is not the last chapter even though it may sound like it thank you to those who gave me song ideas but I need ideas I am running out any idea for a chapter you give me I will dedicate to you because it is yours PM me with these ideas or review I love all of my reviewers I need 5 reviews to update because I know this one is really short.** Please read and review iconic chaos by superzoey it might be confusing but I find it good please read.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks to all those who submitted songs I love you all well on with the story I don't know how good it is though I don't feel good.

PS: ok thanks to all the NICE reviewers who don't yell at me for my computers mistakes on the auto correction thing my mom has on it but I really am sorry for all my mistakes especially grammar I have always been bad at that. On With the story I still love all my reviews constructive criticism is welcome

Chloe's POV

Alek took me to this 21 and under club "Fire and ice" I believe and they lets us in even if we didn't really have on club clothes we both had on nicer clothes and Alek knew the guy. When we walked in we got a booth and ordered sodas. After a few minutes the song down by Jay Sean came on and I grabbed Alek's arm and dragged him to the center to the dance floor.

Baby are you down down down down down,  
>Down, down,<br>Even if the sky is falling down,  
>Down, down<br>Ooh (ohhh)

(Verse 1)

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
>Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,<p>

(Bridge)

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
>So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.<p>

The song was so true me and Alek had the night to leave it all behind to let go forget our pasts they didn't exist we were new people with clean slates if only for the night we would forget.

(Chorus)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
>You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,<br>You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
>Baby are you down down down down down,<br>Down, Down,  
>Baby are you down down down down down,<br>Down, Down,  
>Even if the sky is falling down, <p>

(Verse 2)

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
>I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,<p>

(Chorus)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
>You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,<br>You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
>Baby are you down down down down down,<br>Down, Down,  
>Baby are you down down down down down,<br>Down, Down,  
>Even if the sky is falling down,<br>Alek's POV

Chloe didn't have to worry I would protect her she was my one and only love even if the world was against us I would be by her side protecting her but tonight is our private getaway.  
>LiL Wayne<br>(Verse 3)  
>Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,<br>She gets down low for me,  
>Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,<br>She cold, overfreeze,  
>I got that girl from overseas,<br>Now she my miss America,  
>now can I be her soldier please,<br>I'm fighting for this girl,  
>On the battlefield of love,<br>Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,  
>Don't you ever leave the side of me,<br>Indefinitely, not probably,  
>and honestly I'm down like the economy,<br>Yeahhhhhh  
>(Bridge)<p>

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
>So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,<p>

(So why don't we run away)

(Chorus)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
>You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,<br>You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
>Baby are you down down down down down,<br>Down, Down,  
>Baby are you down down down down down,<br>Down, Down,  
>Even if the sky is falling down<p>

I am her soldier I will forever protect her tonight we run away tonight we are new people tonight we have no past tonight we get to let go, tonight we forget.

"Tonight let's let it go let's forget our past if only for tonight"

"Alek I love the way you think"

We both crack up laughing then another song comes on and we go back to dancing doing moves I'm sure no one else in the club could do. I mean I had been told I was a good dancer but Chloe was amazing she was just wow she was dancing like our lives depended on it. But of course I wasn't complaining but anyone that could do that in heels well that was just straight up impressive. The only problem is not only did she have my attention just about every guy in the clubs attention. There girls were trying to dance like her to get there guys attention but guess what they couldn't move like a Mai. So I went next to her and started dancing right with her. We were dancing like the couple I wish we were but sadly weren't that made the guys a little jealous so they tried to dance with their girls like me and Chloe but again they weren't Mai.

Chloe's POV

I was dancing rather provocatively I guess you could say I was dancing like I was at a club and maybe a smidge drunk but truthfully I was dancing like a Mai. I knew I got every guy in the clubs attention but the only ones I wanted was Alek's he was the only guy I wanted. When he came up to me we started dancing like a couple at a club our bodies were pressed together and we were dancing to the beat I saw they guys trying to outdo Alek and the girls me but they couldn't they weren't Mai. After about 5 more songs I was exhausted I mean training was nothing like dancing in 2 and a half inch boots. Then when I looked at the time it was a little after one and we had school tomorrow. "Alek" "Ya" "We gotta go its after one we have school tomorrow." "The girl who ditched on her first day is worried about getting to school." I slapped him on the arm "Alek" "We could always call in sick." He said raising his eyebrow suggestively. "Alek!" I put a little more force behind my words. "Fine let's go." We left and hopped on the bike Alek let me borrow his leather jacket again and I was very happy. This time on the way back I fell asleep with my arms wrapped tightly around his waist so I wouldn't fall off.

Alek's POV

Dang that girl can fall asleep anywhere I mean on the back of a motorcycle really even I couldn't do that. After about 20 minutes we arrived at the apartment and I parked the motorcycle in its spot. Then I figured out a way not to wake Chloe as I picked her up off my back and carried her bridal style through the lobby I guess the second time they didn't find it as unusual for me to have a sleeping girl in my arms. Once we were in front of the door I managed to open the door again to be meet again with the smiling face of Zane who was sitting on the couch with another family. "Who are you." I forcefully whispered hoping not to wake Chloe. "We are Chloe's family from the Texas pride." "And..." "We came to get our little angel back." Wait didn't Chloe tell me her worst time was with the Texas Pride (AN: Didn't say it but imagine they talked and I didn't write it sorry just thought of this idea.) I felt Chloe turn in my arms. "No Chloe has a home here now." I said as nicely as possible "She loved life with us why can't she decide for herself" I saw an evil look in her eyes like she could still instill fear in Chloe and get her to say yes they must have been really power hungry. "I'm her head protector I decide what's best for her." "No well I think Chloe should decide." "Fine." "Chloe Chloe." I shook her gently in my arms allowing her to wake up slightly. "Alek" "Yes this people are from the Texas Pride they want you to come back and live with them." 'Chloe dear are you ok." The lady that must have been the foster mom asked. "Suzan" "Mom sweetie call me mom remember." She said that too forcefully my suspicion rose again. "No I don't remember actually I never once called you mom and you never will be my mom. I never truly knew me my mom was Basset just to let you know so GET OUT of my lives and never come back you will never compare to my mom. She loved me unlike you who tried to kill me every night when you and your power hungry pride thought they could control me in which it didn't work I never once gave in to your crewel games." "Sweetie those things never happened what are you talking about." "You may have scared my once but never again my mom is Bassett and don't make me prove it too you, you don't compare to her and no one does her human form was killed by the order and I will finish what she started and you are not a part of my plans. GET OUT AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." By now Chloe was out of my arms and in her face. I agree she scared me and I was behind her and the words didn't apply to me. "She turned to Zane after the lady left and let a sweet smile spread over her lips. "I knew you would come back." I could see the mischievous glint in her eyes and I knew she was planning something. "Of course don't I always forgive you for your unforgivable mistakes like I don't know BRINGING YOUR GIRLFRIND TO MY HOUSE FOR I DON'T KNOW A DATE THE SAME NIGHT AS WE WERE HAVING OURS AND DID I MENTION MY HOUSE." "Sheesh she was hot and we had plans so I thought all 3 of us could go on a date." "Didn't look that way when I walked in on you 2 making out on MY couch." "Clam down you get me all to yourself now." "Your right." With that she walked up to him and he closed his eyes and she slapped him then kneed him where it hurt the most. I walked over to him and threw him outside and shut and locked the door. When I turned Chloe was sitting on the couch crying. I sat there and comforted her I could tell all she needed to do right now was cry. "Do you want me to call Amy?" I asked "No" I heard through her muffled sobs. She was leaving water stains in my shirt as I rubbed her back in soothing circles. After about a half hour her sobs turned to sniffles and then her breathing and heartbeat slowed and she fell asleep on my chest. I decided it would be best if I just lay down and went to sleep. So that's what I did me and Chloe fell asleep on the couch.

AN: Next chapter well you will have to wait and find out I hope you liked it I know it is not my best but again I don't feel good. 8 reviews for the next chapter which will hopefully be up by Thursday but if not I'm sorry I missed a day of school and have like 10 pages a algebra the more reviews the quicker the update I hope you liked it


	11. Chapter 11, is really chapter 10

AN: I know I didn't get 8 reviews but I had to update because I had some free time and I probably won't be able to update tomorrow. Whoever said algebra was easy never took it. Now I'm sorry that my grammar is confusing to some I will try to fix that. My writing style is a bit different. On with the story.

Chloe's POV

When I woke up I noticed I wasn't in mine or Alek's room, I was asleep on the couch but I wasn't alone Alek was with me. Then the memories of last night slowly returned and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. A single reminder of my past. I decided to not worry and to let this feeling of safety envelop me again so I curled back into Alek and fell asleep.

Alek's POV

I felt Chloe wake up but before I could say anything she cuddled even closer to me and went back to sleep. If she thinks sleeping her problems away works then she's got another thing coming they are 10 times worse when you wake up. I slowly got up making sure not to disturb the sleeping angel. "Hello" "Front office what can I do." "I would like to call Alek Petrov and Chloe King in sick today." "Ok then let me write that down. Tell them to feel better for me." "I will and thank you goodbye." Dang those people at school with the fake caring and the over cheery smiles are just so annoying. When I looked over I saw that Chloe was still fast asleep and on listen to her heart and she wasn't faking.

After about 20 more minutes I had breakfast all ready and decided to awake the princess. I shook her shoulder "Chloe, Chloe" and at that she punched me in the jaw, with perfect aim and lept on me pinning me to the floor and can I say she still had her eyes closed. "Good morning sleepy head." She still didn't open her eyes but punched me again and curled up on top of me and fell right back into the deep sleep. I tried to move put that got me a kick from Chloe. "Sleeping Beauty breakfast is ready" She shot up standing right on me. "Breakfast" "Ugg" I said, the girl might be light but she is hefty when she is standing on your stomach. "I'm so sorry Alek." She said looking down and stepping off me and putting out a hand to help me up all in under a second. "Who trained you." "The Mai monks." "Really well I was supposed to train you but maybe you could train me. "No I'm not that good" "I'm this prides best fighter and you took me down in your sleep and you say your 'not all that good'" "Did I really I'm so sorry." She bowed like I was royalty and then gave me a hug chanting how sorry she was for doing that…..again. I grabbed her shoulders and she looked me in the eyes stopping her chant. "Chloe don't worry its fine at least now I have an idea of how strong you are." "Alek" "Yes Chloe." "How hard did I punch you?" "I don't know hard enough to almost dislocate my jaw and then you lept on me pinning me to the floor, punched me again in the stomach hard enough to stay put and then kicked me hard enough to leave a bruise. Why?" "Well ummm I'm surprised, I must have known it was you because the last guy I did that too I ummm well let's just may I almost murdered a monk." I grabbed her hand and showed her the blueberry scones and other foods I had laid out for our breakfast. "Dig in." I said placing 3 on my plate. Chloe only ate one and then stopped but I could tell she was still hungry so I placed another one on her plate. She looked up as if to ask if she really could eat this and I nodded. "Chloe did you really almost kill a Mai monk In your sleep." I asked after we had finished eating. "Ya why?" "Well I heard they are the best fighters of all the Mai." "Ya, they are but well…..umm…..ok well they trained me. The best of the best and I was a quick learner so I beat them easily but umm well I guess the easiest thing to say is I'm 10times more deadly when I'm asleep. Just about all Mai fighters are but well I'm…..ME." "So do you even need protectors." "Yeah about that I really do ummmmm ok well I am really stupid sometimes and rarely pay attention to my surroundings so protectors will do me some good I think." "By the way I called us in sick for school." "Thanks for that I was going to ditch anyway." "On your second day. That has to be a new record." "Nope I skipped on my first day yesterday remember" "Oh yes how could I forget." Just at that moment Zane waltzed right into the apartment. "Why are you here?" Chloe and I asked in unison "What a guy can't come to see his girl." "I thought I told you to get out of my life and never come back." Chloe growled "Whoa wait you were serious about that." "Umm, Ya why wouldn't I, this girl isn't giving you anymore second chances." Chloe replied with an attitude I have never seen on her before. But Zane just shrugged it off and put his arm around her shoulders. She then picked up his hand by the fingers and took it off her shoulders dropping it by his side. "WE. ARE. OVER." With that he looked at her "Why you always come back. Why would this time be any different." "Because I have met some body new and I don't think I will ever come back to a scum bag like you." Crap she has been here for what 4 days and she has found somebody new I guess my hopes of asking her out are totally crushed. "Fine" replied Zane getting up and leaving the apartment dropping our s[are key on the table as he did so.

"So whatcha wanna do today." "Chloe asked standing up with a new found pep in her step. "I was thinking we could chill watch movies and learn a little bit more about each other you know friendship bonding stuff." "ok" then she ran away and into the depths of her walk in closet. After a few minutes she returned in PJ and some funny pink poodle slippers. "Love the slippers" I said the joking town heavy in my voice. "Shut up they're cute" she replied pouting like a four year old "You are such a four year old" "Well at least four year old are cute." Then she stuck out her tongue and did one of those things with your face that little kids do to show you they are mad. Then I walked away laughing. I put on sweats and a black wife beater the male equivalent to what Chloe was wearing: Sweats and a tank top. When I returned I made popcorn and showed Chloe where the movies were. "Pick something good" I said in between mouthfuls of popcorn. "I will if you don't eat all the popcorn before the move starts." With that I threw a handful of popcorn at her and started the great popcorn war that only lasted until we were out of popcorn. We collapsed onto the couch laughing just as the title screen came on sucker punch. "Good choice" "Thanks" she replied turning back to the screen.

AN: Not my best but mostly a filler ok so don't yell at me. Oh and I need you guys to either PM are review on whether or not you want Chloe and Alek to kiss sooner rather than later. Maybe as soon as the next chapter. I also promise that if they do kiss the story will not be over. Sorry for the short chapters. **8 reviews if you want an update.**


	12. Chapter 12 Yes it really is chapter 11

**An: Sorry I haven't updated lately like in 2 or 3 days but I had to go to a football game and I was busy and well I bet you don't care but I'm sorry and you will have to read if I f you want to know if they kiss or not.**

Chloe's POV

I put on sucker punch it is a great movie and super funny **(AN: I haven't seen it based on reviews I have read.)** Alek and I could barely contain laughter and when we looked at each other we busted out laughing again, for who knows what reason. When it was over we put in another movie and I don't know what it was but my guess it was Jasmines "Alek what movie is this?" I questioned "I have no idea its one of Jasmine's chick flicks." "Can you but in an action film these are too sappy." "Finally someone that understands me." He said causing me to start laughing all over again as he put in Fast and Furious 5 "Yay, isn't the Dwayne Johnson in this?" I said with a questioning look. "Why you into big buff bald guys?" He asked in a questioning tone. "Yes and blonde boys with British accents." "Really" "Ya you know any?" the look on his face was hilarious and I broke out laughing, the shocked look was soon replaced with a scowl as he sat down next to me. I wonder why it hurt him so much I mean no one could ever like me so I make jokes about how I like him. No one could ever love someone like me…could they?

Alek's POV

When Chloe said that I thought she was going to tell me she liked me but nope she made it into a cruel joke but then when I sat down next to her I saw a sad expression cross her face as if she was remembering something. I put a comforting arm around her shoulders, she stiffened and when she realized it was me she relaxed and put her head on my shoulder and we watched the movie in comfortable silence. "I'm going to go make more popcorn" I declared getting up. "Want anything?" I questioned and almost immediately a look of fear crossed through her eyes. "No" she answered hesitantly "You sure." I asked knowing she did "may I please have something to drink." She asked almost looking like she was bracing herself to be hit while shrinking back into the couch. I sat down and put my hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. After a few moments I asked "Whatcha want to drink Coke, Dr. Pepper, Diet, lemonade…what?" "Coke..please" she said a little more confidently this time. "ok" I replied walking off to get the drinks the only thing I didn't notice was Chloe curling further into the back of the couch almost as if she was scared, this was one thing I should have noticed. When I came back Chloe had almost disappeared into the back of our well cushioned couch. "What wrong" I asked concerned. "Are you going to hurt me." She asked…..this question confused me. "Why would I hurt you Chloe." "That's what they all say…then they beat me." This was really confusing me now I mean I know people beat her but I thought we were friends. "ok Chloe I will never hurt you I promise. I will never let anyone hurt you as long as I'm alive." "The last person that said that died." She mumbled barely audible even with my Mai super hearing. "Chloe I promise I will never break that promise." I responded "Alek don't say things like that." "Chloe I mean ever word of what I just said." I replied now sitting next to her "Do you really mean it." She said glancing up at me with her eyes filled with sadness. She was really starting to worry me. "Yes I really mean it Chloe." "Thank you Alek." She said hugging me. I know what its like to need someone to protect and care for her and if I was that person for her I would do everything that I could. No one was there for me I want to be there for Chloe. "Hey I made popcorn." I said trying to lighten the mood. "Really I couldn't tell with the super senses and all." She replied taking the bate. "Hey I was just trying to be nice if you don't want any.." I trailed off "NOOOOOOO." She said jumping for the popcorn which was now above my head. After a few moments I realized we were both leaning in and just before our lips met I heard the high pitched voice of Chloe's best friend "CHLOE GUESS WHAT." She screeched just opening the door and walking in. "What Amy." She asked a little irritated. "MERIDETH IS IN TOWN EARLY." "WHAT" Chloe screamed back. I was completely forgotten or so I thought until this escaped Chloe's mouth. "Alek let's go." She was now running out the door slipping on MY leather jacket. I was forced to run after her. "Chloe who is Meredith." I questioned "Only the best Mom…..ever" They replied screaming the word 'ever' in unison. "ok then." The second we were out of the apartment building Chloe was on the bike beckoning me to get on behind her. "Amy lead the way" Chloe screamed at the girl in the red convertible. With that Amy took off at 100mph down the road with Chloe following at a very close speed. This Meredith must be very important. After about a minute on the road we arrived at a coffee shop…..it is usually a five to ten minute drive here. Chloe jumped off the bike and ran inside the Coffee shop. As soon as Amy and I were close behind and when I walked Chloe was jumping into the arms of this lady. "I've missed you so much." The lady whom I guessing was Meredith said pulling Chloe out so she could look at her. "Mom I've missed you so much." Chloe said enveloping her into another hug. "Can't breathe." Meredith chocked out. "Sorry" the next thing I heard was Amy scream out "Momma King" and run up hugging her. "Hey Amy thanks for getting Chloe." "Anything for you Meredith." "Who is this young man." Meredith asked Chloe. "I'm Alek" I answered for Chloe putting out my hand for her to shake but instead I got a hug. "She is a hugger." Chloe answered reading the question on my face. "When she released me Meredith started talking "Chloe I am so happy to see you again in like 3 years." "Me too." Chloe said with a smile spread from ear to ear and beyond** (AN: She was insanely happy.)** When I looked at Amy she looked the same and I knew I even had a small smile on my face. I didn't know her but the fact that Chloe looked so…so carefree it just made me happy to see her happy. "Happy Birthday." Meredith said handing Chloe a purple bag that had black spots on it "Oh my gosh Mom I love it." Chloe pulled out a little clutch burse that was black and white. **(Design similar to the one on the wall of her room in the show.) ** "Mom I love it." "It's not over look inside." Chloe looked inside and pulled out the brand new iPhone 5 **(AN: let's say it's already out because I really wanted one so Chloe gets one ok. I do know it isn't out yet.)** It was in a purple case with black spots and it was one of the once that is water proof and drop free and the iPod can't brake. "Oh mom I love it and thanks for the case." "I already downloaded music and got the insurance if you lose it in a fight or something." "Thanks mom I love it but me and Alek have to go or the guards will go crazy." "Chloe" Meredith said "Alek and I sorry." Chloe replied laughing it off "Paul says hi" Amy chimed in. "Hi Paul" Meredith said into the phone Amy had called him on. "Let's go Alek" Chloe said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door. "Let me walk you out" Meredith said following. The second we got out of the store Meredith notices the bike and stopped. Chloe and I continued walking and jumped on. "Mom I think Brain would be proud don't you." Meredith stifling her tears replied "I think her would sweetie I think he would." With that Chloe made plans for all of us to meet up for lunch tomorrow. We then waved bye at the now crying Meredith and drove off towards home.

**AN: not a very productive chapter or a very good one but I was really busy and had to do a lot of stuff while I was writing this so I'm really sorry if it's not good but I didn't know how to bring Meredith back. PS: don't be angry that Chloe and Alek didn't kiss and 8 reviews and you have an update. Thanks to all my loving reviewers I now have over 100.**

**8 reviews and a update so review please. **


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I am giving you guys an update cause you gave me 8 reviews but this time I need 10 so review and I will keep going up. I am sorry if the next update is late my exams are all week and they are all like in the same day so I will be cramming and I don't know if I will have time to write but I bet you don't care but this is me saying I'm very sorry in advance.

Disclaimer: If you thought I owned you are crazy this is nothing like the show but I still must put this… I guess…so I don't own any of the characters or any songs. But I do own the plot and my brain so please enjoy the story.

Alek's POV

"We are so taking my car next time." I said getting off the motor cycle. "Why got a problem riding behind a girl." She responded with a playful glint in her eye. "No you just drive like a maniac." I responded in our usual playful banter "You sure or riding behind me hurting your pretty boy ego." With this I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and walked into the lobby. "Put me down" she said laughing and playfully hitting my back. "Take it back." "No" "Fine then you won't mind staying there." I said as I walked into the lobby we were both still laughing. "I….." Chloe never finished she was cut off by a voice I didn't expect to hear again. "Well what do we have here?" Zane said walking towards us. "Zane didn't I tell you I wanted you out of my life…FOR GOOD." Chloe said sending chills down my back even though she was suspended in air. Then I felt a swoosh of air and a boost from a foot and hands on my lower back. The next thing I knew Chloe was on the floor behind me and everyone in the lobby was clapping. I was awestruck I mean I knew she had talent but that was really impressive even I couldn't do that. Even the most skilled Mai I know couldn't do that from the position I had her in. The next thing I know is Chloe has both of our hands and is skipping towards the elevator like we are all best friends reuniting. But the second the door closes Chloe eyes turn to slits and she smacks Zane across the face in the same place as last night. I mean does this boy give up…ever. "Zaney baby." I hear Chloe say in a very seductive voice. "Love…we have company." Zane says pulling Chloe's body flush against his. Then Chloe leans in to give him a kiss and when he closes his eyes he gets the last thing he is expecting. A Chloe sleep attack only she wasn't asleep and she knew what she was doing. "THAT IS ONE YOU GET FOR BRINGING MY BEST FRIEND ON OUR DATE…..by the way I WILL NEVER BE SO SHALLOW AS TO RETURN TO YOU." With that the elevator doors opened and Chloe stormed out. I rushed after her only to arrive at the apartment door to realize it was open and Chloe was inside. "How…how did you get inside." I asked curiously and the only reply was Chloe holding up a bobby pin as she went into her room. "Chloe wanna watch another movie." I screamed putting some random movie we had laying around. "Sure." Was my short but affective reply from the gorgeous girl that was now living with me. Then after about a few seconds Chloe came out in booty shorts and a tank top. "What…are…..you….wearing." I stuttered out "My PJ's. Why?" she asked sitting down on the couch. "Never mind." I replied sitting down next to her.

Chloe's POV

I knew why Alek was stuttering I mean my shorts didn't cover like anything and all I had on top was a tank top. "Alek." I asked. "Yes." He replied not averting his gaze from the action and chick filled movie. "Nothing I'll be right back ok." I said getting up and strutting to my room. Who kept this apartment so cold I wondered as I put on some spot shorts that I found in my drawer along with a sweatshirt. "When I walked out of the room I swear I saw Alek staring at me. His eyes were roaming my body up and down and all over. "What is something wrong?" I asked genuinely confused "Nope." He said turning back to the movie. And when I looked down I saw it the jacket and it said and 18 on it…..Alek's hoodie and his shorts…..no wonder he liked it. Oh well to bad I already have it on why not. I sat down and Alek and I once again fell asleep on the couch curled up together.

*the next day*

When Alek and I woke up we both knew we couldn't skip another day of school the rumors would be bad enough. So we got up and hurried to get ready and by the time I was done we would have to speed to be there on time. So I grabbed him by the arm and grabbed the first jacket I saw running out the door. When we got to school in the same car everyone was starting to stare.

"I heard she had his baby." One girl I'm guessing a total air head said

"She's blackmailing him" Another girl said

"They're in some sort of arranged marriage." Said someone else and I just laughed at it.

"Where do these people come from." I asked Alek. I mean we weren't even dating. "Well part of it could be you are wearing my sweatshirt." Alek said smirking. 'Well today's going to be interesting' I thought walking over to my locker.

AN: Ok ok I hope you guys review I need **10** ok well if you guys want a short chapter fast as in by Wednesday and if you want a longer chapter you will have to wait till Friday or Saturday. Let me know what you want in a review or PM. BTW I NEED IDEAD RUNNING OUT AS YOU CAN SEE I BROUGHT BACK ZANE AND I NEED AT LEAST 2 CHAPTERS TILL VALENTINA AND JASMINE RETURN SO PLZ PLZ PLZ SEND ME IDEAS….PLEASE


	14. Chapter 14

AN: ok I told u in advance there wouldn't be an update for a while exam just about killed me and then I had a friend over and there was a lot of chaos ok but I bet none of u care so I won't elaborate on the other hand this chapter will be longer than my usual chapter but not long by most standards. I will elaborate and no one supplied me with ANY IDEAS so my usual creative spark is like dieing down so I will not update often if I don't start getting ideas to help me write I don't care if your idea is stupid just send it to me in a review or a PM I read both and I love you all now I bet nobody actually reads this but **SEND ME IDEAS.**

**Chloe's POV**

When Amy saw me the first thing she asked was if Alek and I were dating after all the jacket said Petrov across the back. When I explained she understood but with the rest of the school my attempts were futile. I was now according to head cheerleader Kristy stealing her soul mate little did she know I was Alek's soul mate. School was rather uneventful I ate lunch, listened to stupid rumors, got an A on my pop quiz and all in all it was an O.K day.

"Alek!" I yelled running towards him. "Hey Chlo I have basketball sorry I can't drive you home can you catch a ride with Amy or Paul." Wow he just like read my mind. "Sure." I said speaking that I was going to ask him to go home with Amy and Paul. "Thanks Chloe. See you at home." The last part he added to low for human ears to pick up. "No prob. Bye." I said sprinting off the other way.

Amy and I drop Paul off at his house and decide to go shopping. Amy has always been quite rich and by rich I mean her dads are like millionaires. Of course no body but me and Paul know this but ya she is loaded. "Where you wanna go first" I asked, she had lived here a while she would have every single cute store in town scoped out by now. "Ummm. This cute vintage place in town." "kkz" I reply as we set off listening to love you like a live song by Selena Gomez. I of course was singing along and eventually Amy joined in to…little did she know who I was singing about.

After about 10 minutes we pulled up and I saw a help wanted sign, how lucky am I. I walked in and asked about the job and within 10 minutes I had it. It was a very light job I just had to come in after school 3 times a week and work until closing. Amy then took me on a tour of every single even remotely cute store in town and at every single one of them we bought something. She was lucky I was Mai and her friend cause no human could carry all these bags, she claims she I making up for lost time but I knew she thought my wardrobe needed an upgrade. This was the hottest outfit I owned so she was right. After about 4 hours and at least $1000 dollars later we were in her car driving back to the apartment. "Alek." I said into the phone. "Ya Chlo, what's up." "Are you home." "Ya but I have some of the guys over." "Good we will need all of the help we can get." "With what." "Amy and I went shopping." "Elaborate please."Alek said and I heard the confusion in his voice. "just come down stairs" I said and he said that he would and I put my phone away starting to remove bags from the car.

Alek's POV

I was very confused when Chloe called but I brought the boys down stairs and saw what she meant "Sheesh is there ANYTHING left at those stores." I retorted "Ya this was a rather light trip for us I mean the car is rather small right Amy." "Yup" Amy responded unloading bags into the guys hands. "Why are you putting your stuff in Alek's apartment." My friend Mark asked. "Well my mom is going on a business trip and asked Alek if I could stay with them cause I am new in town" "Why don't you stay with Amy" another one of the guys asked. "Because" I saw her stiffen then relax as an Idea popped into her head. "Amy doesn't have room her grandma is staying with them." She said smoothly and clearly and with Amy backing her up the guys easily bought it. "So how long will you be staying at Alek's" Mark asked again he was clearly developing a crush on Chloe. "I am not sure probably a few months. Why?" wow perfect cover. "But don't tell anyone ok." She plastered the sweetest smile in the world on her face that brain washed all the boys and they agreed no one outside this conversation would know. "Wow your room is amazing" all the guys mumbled thinking she stayed here a lot and it was her room. "thanks" then she ushered everyone back into the living room and said bye to Amy as I said bye to the guys. "So what's on the agenda for today." She asked me after everyone had left the apartment. "Well I was thinking we could order pizza and watch a movie." "Sounds good but can we train."

With that we left after I declared it would be hand to hand combat. "Shoe me what you got." I said as we got to the park. Then she easily launched herself in the air and did a back handspring. Almost kicking me in the face but I easily avoided it. As soon as she landed she was crouched and swept my legs out from under me. I jumped back up and tried to catch her. She easily avoided and did a cartwheel kicking me in the chest and I flew backwards.

As soon as I regained myself I saw Chloe in a crouch which I quickly mimicked. She threw punch after punch my way all came very near to hitting me. I wondered why they didn't she easily had the skill to. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my back hit a wall. She had me trapped and using a pressure point had me paralyzed, soon her claws were at my throat. But realizing this she backed away. When the paralysis wore off I lunged for her knocking her to the ground. As soon as she was up my feet were struck out from under me and I was laying on the ground.

She then turned all Mai and her training truly came out. She did moves nobody but the uniter could do, things I could not even describe. I dodged most of her attacks by mere millimeters and only because I was truly afraid for my life. Then all of the sudden she shut down and looked into my eyes. She saw the fear and cowered into her shell. I have no idea why this happened but I soon felt myself wrapping my arms around her a carrying her back to the apartment.

Chloe's POV

When I saw the fear in Alek's eyes, the eyes of the boy I was falling for, fear I had instilled in him. I cowered I went into a shell I knew the fear he felt when someone you knew was instilling fear into you. It causes the worst pain you could ever imagine, you can't fight back for fear of hurting that person. When I felt him put is arms around me I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Do you hate me?" I asked so many people felt a hatred towards me. "I could never hate you Chloe." I heard him say and I swore I heard him say 'because I love you.' But I put it off my mind was playing mean tricks on me. At least that's what said because I thought the idea of anyone somehow loving me was crazy. I am unlovable that is what everyone has always told me most of my family's had told me. "Chloe nobody will ever love you! You are scum unlovable and dirty scum." That is how it had always been said even Zane said it at our last breakup. I was starting to belive it nobody loved me only Meredith, Amy, Paul and my grandma I think but they were family they had to love me….didn't they. "Alek" I said when we arrived beck at the apartment.

"Yes." He responded "Could anybody ever love somebody as horrible as me." I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me but I knew he would say no, so what's the point. He was another guy that was going to break my heart. "What?" he asked coming closer and in turn I repeated the question. This went on a few times before I said it in an audible voice, "Could anybody ever love somebody as horrible as me?" "Chloe where did you get that idea you are a great person." "Why are you lying to me" I asked and he looked shocked. "I am not lying Chloe from the few days I have known you I know that you are a great person. I know you are loved and I know that Amy, Paul and Meredith love you very much." "Alek I know they love me they are my family." I responded "I want to know if anyone could truly love me for me. Not family love Alek I mean real true love." "Chloe any guy that does not love you is just plain stupid." "Do you mean that." "Of course I mean that Chloe. I Promise I will never lie to you." Alek said and I saw a loving look in his eyes. I was hoping he was developing feeling for me the way I was for him. But a part of me wanted to say he was lying, the part that still belived in those cruel words. They were words that had been said so many times to me in the past they were rules I thought were true, that is until I met Alek. I knew that I had already fallen for him when I looked into his eyes, I knew that I couldn't live without this boy but I was not ready to accept that just yet.

"Wanna watch that movie." I asked him looking away from his eyes and turning them to the television. "Ya sure." He said getting up and putting in the movie The Blind side I loved that movie.

Alek's POV

When I looked into Chloe's eyes I knew I had fallen and fallen hard but I knew it was too soon to tell Chloe how I felt I could see she still believed that no one could ever love her. I felt sorry for her because I was the same way when I first found Valentina, a part of me still felt that way. But when Chloe turned away I was snapped out of my trance and stuck in the movie the Blind side. I could see that she loved the movie as it engulfed all of her attention. It was a story similar to Chloe's but only Chloe's Parents were dead and it had no happy ending…at least not yet anyway.

When they got in the car crash Chloe unconsciously leaned into me. It was very touching how the older boy took the hit for the younger boy and then didn't care about himself as long as the little boy was ok. That is what I was supposed to do for Chloe and I knew that I would too as long as she was safe I knew I would live with whatever pain that life caused me. When Chloe fell asleep I took her to her bed and laid her down for the night. SLEEPING

~, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING, SLEEPING~

At about three in the morning I awoke to blood curdling screams that sent chill to my core. When I realized they were coming from Chloe I bolted into her room to find tears streaming down her face. She was having a nightmare but as I was debating weather I or not I should wake her, her heartbeat slowed and my decision was made I woke her. She launched herself into my arms and sobbed into my chest. I felt so bad for her the dream must have been terrifying. When she calmed down I tried to leave. "Chloe I have to go to bed." I told her "Stay with me." Was her only reply before unconsciousness pulled her into it's grasp. I laid down next to her and went to sleep making sure to leave room between us. 'Well tomorrow is going to be intrusting.' Was my last thought before I was pulled into a dream land about none other than the girl laying next to me.

AN: You like cause I need Ideas you know the drill but I don't know hoe often updates will be I am very very very busy next week so I will try my hardest to update but there are no promises I love writing this story and I love that you guys seen to like it but I am like out of ideas in the next 1 or 2 chapters maybe 3 before I will be out so please give me some. Most of my ideas now are rather USED I guess is a good word but I need IDEAS.

_**IN NEED OF IDEA PLZ PLZ PLZ I NEED IDEAS…SOS…IDEAS…..**_

…_**SOS…..IDEAS….SOS…..IDEAS…PLEASE…. **_


	15. Chapter 15

AN: ok I just got some time to sit down and write. Some stuff came up and I just couldn't write so I am trying to make this chapter as long as I can but if it is short I am going to put up another chapter in the next day or two but sorry for the delay and still in desperate need of ideas thanks.

This chapter is dedicated to 17SomeOne who gave me lots of ideas one or two of them are used in this chapter.

Chloe's POV

I woke up in the morning to the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt. Alek was sleeping beside me but not only beside me but he had his arm around my waist holding us together. I had tried time and time again to get up but he just kept pulling me closer and holding me tighter. After about another half-hour Alek woke up and saw our position.

When he looked at me I saw a look of love in his eyes that soon vanished and I was faced with his cocky mask. "Like this huh, King" he said "As a matter of fact yes I do." I replied and a look of shock spread across his face. I got out of his grasp because of this shock and when I really looked at his face I started laughing. "What's so funny king?" he said getting up and for the first time I noticed what he was wearing some boxers and a wife beater. "Chloe you there." He asked and I turned away embarrassed that he had caught me looking at his well defined body through his thin shirt. I mumbled what sounded like a reply before pushing him out of my room and getting ready. I took a quick shower and washed my long locks adding hair spray so the curls would stay just how I like them then I went to my closet and got one of the outfits Amy and I bought on our shopping excursion yesterday. It was a pair of grey skinny jeans and a light pink shirt with my cropped biker jacket. I added the necklace my grandmother gave me to the outfit as well as the charm bracelet Alek gave me. For the final touch I added a pair of black knee high boots that had about an inch heel on them.

I walked out and clumsy me ran right in to Alek who was about to knock on my door. When we got up we both started to laugh, we left for school with smiles on our faces and small giggles escaping from my lips every now and then.

When we arrived at school I was shocked to see none other than Kai standing there. "Hey baby girl." "Hey what are you doing here?" I questioned truly curious at the fact that he had been across the world only days ago. "I came to visit my little sister is there anything wrong with that." "Ok Kai what is the real reason you are over here." "Well the umm well you know Jackals might have came a little too close to my hideout so I decided I would come see my little sister for a few months." "Ok that sounds more like you." Just then Alek cut in "Hello." He said startling Kai a little bit. Alek stuck out his hand and Kai shook it. "Who are you." Kai said in his protective big brother way. It was know my turn to cut in. "Kai, Alek, Alek, Kai. He is my protector and I am staying with him and Alek you know who Kai is." "Awww Chlo you talk about me." Kai said engulfing me in a hug. "Well you called and Alek asked me who you were so I told him ok now let go of me we need to get to class." I told Kai because if I hadn't we would have been there all day. "Well Chloe you could be nice and show me around speaking that I go here now to." I heard Kai say as I was walking away with Alek. I turned around and he gave me his schedule and surprise the only two classes I didn't have with Alek I had with Kai. I pointed him off in the right direction and Alek and I walked to class side by side.

"What was that all about with Kai showing up." I asked Alek in between 1 of our classes. "I don't know but how did he even know where you went to school." "I am not sure" I said as we walked in to class and took our seats. What Alek said had haunted me all day because I knew I had never told Kai where I went to school. When school laws finally out I caught up with Alek and we made our way to his car. "Alek can you have someone keep an eye on Kai pleaseeeee." I begged "Of course I'm a little suspicious myself." The rest of the ride was spent in almost silence and when we got home I changed into a jogging suit and headed out to go running.

After about an hour of running for miles and miles across rooftops I decided to head back home when all of the sudden someone appeared in front of me. I attempted to dial Alek but I was unable to do so. "Chloe King." His voice boomed, he then dropped a paper on the ground and disappeared. I took a look at the paper.

Chloe-

Meet me at the park on 89th street at 2am tonight.

-W

Ps: bring help and you will watch everyone you care about die.

When I finally made it home I was a little shaken up but I told Alek that I thought I saw and order member but it was a false alarm and he gave me a hug and told me that it was nothing to be worried about. With that I turned in early but not before setting the alarm on my phone.

I woke up about 20 minutes before the arranged meeting time to find Alek sound asleep. I snuck out through one of the windows and jumped across the rooftops until I landed right in front of the park. I was soon confronted by an order member. "Hello Chloe" I got down in a crouch about to attack if he made one more move. "No not tonight we will not start this war tonight." With that I lunged but he just disappeared leaving another note.

Chloe-

Oh dear you have much to learn but I must go this war will not be waged tonight. Meet me again tomorrow for further instruction because your dear friend Kai is mine. If you don't follow the instructions to a tee then I will be forced to kill an innocent boy.

-W

Ps: help will get him killed remember same time same place.

I was crying they had Kai and I couldn't help him. All I could do was show up every night and probably get myself killed. I felt like I was betraying Alek, he was my protector, I felt like I was betraying his trust, after all he had done I was betraying the trust of someone I love someone that might love me back. I sat down I felt defeated, tears were streaming down my face but I soon put myself back together. I had to get home before Alek awoke I couldn't let him worry, I wouldn't let him worry.

I got home right as the sun was rising and Alek was still sound asleep. I decided after I took a shower and got dressed I decided to make Alek some breakfast. We ate the pancakes and headed off to a very uneventful day at school. Just as they had said Kai was not at school and I got ready for another early morning appointment.

Life went like that for a few days and one day I knew I would have to fight back the order would not control my life anymore. That night I went out with a fire lit in my heart I was going to end this ridiculous cycle before on night they ended my life. I got there and just like every night he talked and gave me a note but he had started to falter he had put trust that I wouldn't do anything tonight was perfect so I attacked and I fought for my life as his reinforcements came almost 12 order members I went full Mai I went full uniter and I was an unstoppable force I didn't see the line between right and wrong at the moment I had an unspeakable power. I was almost as powerful as the goddess herself.

AN:ok the next chapter will be up tomorrow I know I said this would be long but I have a busy life so expect like 1500 word updates for the next 3 or 4 days so it will be like 6000 words and that is my extra long promise after that I will update about once a week I am so sorry for the delay.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: hey people got lots of great reviews and all in all u people must really like my story cuz nobody ever says anything bad but I would really appreciate some constructive criticism because I want to build on it and _**ALL**_ ideas are appreciates so ideas plzzzzzzz and on with the story thanks for the absolutely amazingly awesome reviews you all gave me.

Alek POV

I woke up to not hear Chloe's rhythmic and soothing heartbeat. I thought she went out on the terrace, no sign of my dear Chloe. I then checked the pool and the roof, I called Amy and when she said she had no idea I completely flipped. I took off across the roof tops and I wasn't surprised to hear fighting but I was surprised to see Chloe.

I jumped in and started to fight beside her but she was holding her own against undoubtedly the 15 top members of the order. I saw more coming but every time I tried to help I was pushed out of the way and told to stay out of it. Chloe's eyes were not only slits but she held so much power and so much grace. She was executing flips and using their own weapons against them. She was flipping over their heads landing on their chests kicking all the air out of them. She was fighting and was yet to have a scratch on her.

Within 20 minutes all now 20 members had been taken down and all that was left was the leader. I had seen his face before Whitley Rezza, he ran the largest division of the order along with his wife Simone. Chloe went after him and he tried to escape time and time again but to no avail. He was trapped by Chloe, an unstoppable force. When I looked her in the eyes I didn't see the scared and scarred little girl I had seen when she first came to live with me but a hardened killing machine.

After close to 10 munities she had defeated Rezza and I must say it was impressive how not a scratch ended up on her. Last time Valentina faced him she barely walked out alive. I waited for Chloe to return to normal but she wouldn't and after a minute she took off. I barely kept pace with her. I tackled her to the ground and I took every second of my Mai training to get her back to the apartment where I calmed her down slightly.

I looked through all the prophecies to find one on how do get her back to normal.

**Uniter**

One day war will be waged

Human verus Mai

All to become one

The line of good and evil will be lost

The uniter will lose sight

She will be an uncontrollable force

She can only return to her true form

Upon true loves first kiss

I read this and I did the unthinkable I walked over to Chloe and pressed my lips to hers.

AN: very short I know but I am not tellin u wat happen next sorry till tomorrow and I had tons and tons of home work plzzz forgive me it was a filler srry if It confused u


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey fanfiction this is going to make you really mad at me but I promised you a long chapter so tomorrow I will post a LONG chapter and I wanted to make it really really really good for you after all my amazingly nice reviews plzzzzzzzz don't hate me it is just one more day thanks and plzzzz keep on reading nxt chapter will Alek be her true love, will someone from Aleks past return and above all where are Valentina and Jasmine find out and plz plz plz keep on reading after all it is fundamental! **

**Love ya,**

** Chalek4ev**

**Ps: review my next chapter hint hint cause it will be a review to update chapter just a warning. **


	18. Chapter 18

IM BACK! Hey miss me well im back but idk for how long so here is a story to NOT keep you hanging maybe… lol well hope you like

**WARNING MAJOR OCC**

Alek POV

Chloe went back to normal almost instantly she responded but I don't think she realized what was happening but when we parted she stared me straight in the eyes and said 2 simple words "What happened?" I used one word to answer not knowing what moment she asked I said "love"

Chloe looked dazed then she looked down to see the book wide open she read:

**Uniter**

One day war will be waged

Human versus Mai

All to become one

The line between good and evil will be lost

The uniter will lose sight

She will become an uncontrollable force

She can only return to her true form

Upon true loves kiss

"True love huh" was all she said before she wandered off to do all I could of think was sulk because I was her true love…. She must of hoped it was someone else…. I slowly dragged myself to my room to what I knew would be a restless night….

Chloes POV

I read that and I was so excited I knew I liked Alek but he is my true love but I knew he didn't like me back I bet he just kissed me to stop me from killing him but wasn't that "love" I heard him mumble…I bet it was my imagination well I bet know he is crying I mean he has a damaged hurt broken little girl for his true love I would feel sorry for myself too…..

**SORRRRYYYYYY JUST HAD TO….hides in corner**

**Love ya'll please review**


	19. Chapter 19

okay everyone this will most likely be horribal because i just go a new laptop and im on wordpad so please dont be mad at my spelling

Chloes POV

I fell asleep crying tears were flooding out of my eyes, he would never love me. My mind seemed to have diffrent ideas though i could only dream of one and that was Alec, i really loved him more than i thought possible.

My dreams took place in another world where we could live freely the human and the Mai got along life was easier. Alec and i were too teens deep in love going on dates without assaisins chaseing us...i wasn broken anymore.

Alecs POV

I fell asleep crying tears pouring down my face that girl in the next room would never love me...how could she?  
>My heart seemed to take over my dreams though i dreamed of a world where Chloe was safe and we were united. We were a young teenage couple so deep in love it was blinding.<p>

**okay okay i know short chapter probly dosent make any sence i dont know if anyone will even read this but im very sorry for not updating i apoligize many many times over but i love you all and i love this story but im afraid it will be comeing to an end soon D: i hate leaving things undone and i also hate ending things so this will make me sad i apoligize.**


End file.
